Harry Potter and the Nightwalker
by itachikage
Summary: During the ritual to revive Voldemort, someone else was revived as well.
1. Seras Victoria

I dont own Harry potter or hellsing. Enjoy, and review if you like it.

* * *

"Avada Kedavra!" Pettigrew yelled, and Harry screamed as the emerald jet struck Cedric in the chest. The proud Hufflepuff flew backwards, crashing, unmoving to the ground behind him, arm draped over the triwizard cup. The glance he'd taken in the hopes that he would survive was a mistake, as he didn't notice the ropes that grabbed him and tied him to a gravestone.

Pettigrew stowed the wand and began examining the cauldron in the center of the graveyard. Harry fought the ropes, but they simply grew tighter. Finally, Pettigrew picked up the bundle he was carrying and dropped it in.

"Please, just die!' Harry cried in his mind as the traitor began chanting.

"Bone of the father-" with a wave of his wand, the ground split, revealing a fine trickle of dust and vaguely human shaped bundle of cloth about ten feet away, "Unknowingly given. This will revive your son."

The dust flew into the cauldron, and Harry's scar burned worse as the potion sparked. His eyes closed from the pain, he barely saw the next part, save the last scream and splash, which was accompanied by another bout of pain.

Harry opened his eyes, and found Pettigrew's face less than a foot from his own. A knife was in his left hand, his right was nothing more than a bleeding stump, "And blood of the enemy, forcibly taken. This will restore your for." he said, stabbing the knife into Harry's arm. Harry screamed again as the tip sank deeper into his flesh.

A moment later, Pettigrew withdrew the knife, and placed the tip into a vial he'd placed on the ground. Once enough blood had filled the vial, Pettigrew threw the knife on the ground and returned to the cauldron. As he poured the contents of the vial into the cauldron, Harry screamed in pain and terror as the potion sparked further, blinding them.

"Robe me." a cold voice said through the overwhelming darkness that followed the blinding sparks. After a moment of sobbing, Harry heard a bustle of robes. Surrounding the center of the graveyard, lights burst into existence.

The sudden burst had again blinded him, but only for a moment. He opened his eyes, praying that he was wrong.

In the center of the graveyard, standing before a sobbing, bleeding Pettigrew was a skeletal man with almost no nose. His catlike pupils and scarlet eyes seemed to stare into Harry's soul, increasing the already unbearable pain. Lord Voldemort was smiling.

"Hold out your arm, Wormtail." he smiles, until he extends the bleeding stump, "The other arm. Hurry now, we mustn't keep our family waiting." he sneers.

Wormtail gulps and extends the other arm. Voldemort takes one finger and runs it up his sleeve, pulling it back. Visible in the floating lights was a black tattoo of a snake protruding from a skulls mouth. Voldemort placed a fingertip on it and Wormtail screamed again.

Voldemort turns coldly to him, "It has been a long time, Harry."

Harry felt slightly rebellious, probably his father talking, and spit back, "Not nearly long enough, you freak!"

"Temper, temper, Harry" he chided, smiling evilly, "Needless to say that I will punish you for that naughty mouth after my friends are here. But what would your mudblood mother think if she heard you talk that way?"

"She'd say to stab you in the eye and fire a blasting curse." Harry responds, wiping the smile off the dark Lords face for a moment, until he laughed.

"Well said!" he cheers, kicking the knife, still covered in Harry's blood, into the open grave, "but I wonder if you'll be able to do that?"

"Gimme my wand and we'll see."

"In time." he smirks, "But now, let us welcome my family!"

Several cloaked figures walked silently to the graveyard, faces covered in masks. Voldemort eyed each of them suspiciously, but made no effort to stop them. When all had gathered in a semicircle around them, he chuckled, "Quite remarkable. When I am restored to my powers by the weakest among you, you return within moments. Yet none of you tried to find me while I was weak and needy."

None of the circle moved. From Harry's perspective, none of them even breathed. Voldemort was uninterested, and easily continued, "Perhaps you felt I was too weak to be bothered with. That the potter boy had conquered the greatest wizard in history!"

Never!" one of the men gasped, throwing himself at Voldemort's feet.

"Crucio!" he smiles as the man twitches and screams, "You know that I do not forgive easily, Nott. Yet if you reaffirm your vow to serve me, I will spare your miserable life."

The curse ends, and Nott gasps out, "Of course, master. I will serve you forever." one by one, each of the remaining men kneeled and swore as well.

"Very good." Voldemort smiled, "Now, let us move onto potter." Harry didn't even notice the wand pointed at him before he screamed. The death eaters turned their attention to the thrashing student, many marveling at the sight. "Are you ready to fight? Like your parents and your grandparents before you?" he sneered as he cut the ropes and threw Harry his wand.

Harry grabbed it awkwardly and got some distance between them. The death eaters formed a circle around them and the two duelists squared off.

Voldemort decide to do a countdown, "one, two, the-" he starts before being interrupted by the most peculiar sound. A yawn.

Both of them looked for the person responsible, and found a young woman with blond hair and blood red eyes crawling out of the hole. One of her arms seemed darker, as if it weren't real.

"My thanks to whoever woke me up." she said sleepily, "That blood was pretty good. Pure virgin blood. Best way to wake up."

"Who are you?" Voldemort asked as he turned his wand towards her.

"Seras Victoria." she smiles, "And you are?"

"I'm the greatest wizard in the world!" he yelled angrily.

Seemingly unfazed, she shrugs, "I've been asleep longer then I realized, or you've changed. The Dumbledore I knew was a handsome young man, not some middle aged monster."

Voldemort seethed and cried, "Avada Kedavra!"

The woman was hit full to the face, and just looked back, "Do you always try and kill people you'd never met?" she asks calmly.

Voldemort and the death eaters looked terrified, but none of them moved. She closed her eyes and started sniffing.

She turns to Harry; "It was your blood that woke me up, so thanks." she smiles.

"You're welcome?" Harry says questioningly, "Did you say you knew Dumbledore?"

"I met him once, but I doubt I made much of an impression." she shrugs, "I can tell just by looking at you that you're not with them, so what are you doing here?"

"He wants to kill me." Harry says, looking sacredly at the confused looking maniac.

"Clearly. Mind telling me why?" she sighs.

"Wish I knew."

"Great. How'd you get here?" she sighs, still staring at the group surrounding them.

"The cup." he points.

"Portkey? Just what I needed." she groaned, "But at least it's night. Let's go." Harry can't even reply before she grabs his arm and drags him at superhuman speeds. Voldemort screams something behind him as he feels something jerk behind his navel. At the same time, a painful ripping sensation tears through his abdomen and he faints.

Dumbledore watches worriedly from the entrance to the maze. One of the champions should have been victorious by now. Fleur was taken out early on, and Krum was removed mere yards from the goal, which means that the others shouldn't be that far behind him. But that was thirty minutes ago...

Something crashes to the ground behind him. He turns just in time to see the triwizard cup fly to the side.

"Harry!" he cries, running to the young man. Harry is lying beside Cedric. His chest was slashed open, blood staining the grass red. The people in the stands were screaming as the teachers ran towards them.

Dumbledore quickly tries to seal the wound, but to no avail. Pompfrey begins chanting furiously, but the blood wouldn't stop. He conjures a stretcher and lifts him on to it. "Quickly! To the hospital wing!" he shouts, rushing through the crowd.

Snape, McGonagall, and Pompfrey follow, tailed unknowingly by Seras. The first person to notice her was a bushy haired girl who was tearfully running through behind them.

Dumbledore had been muttering the entire run, applying as much pressure to the gaping wound as his old body would allow. Pompfrey went ahead to clear the path and prepare the hospital wing. McGonagall ran to her office to get a healer from St. Mungo's. Snape begrudgingly assisted in the care of his mortal enemies' son.

"What do you think?" Dumbledore asks as they run across the second floor.

"Sectumsempra." he sighed, "Judging from the sheer power, and the fact that the mark burned, I'd say the Dark Lord is responsible."

"Can you help him?" Dumbledore asks, throwing open the doors wandlessly.

"No. Sectumsempra can only be reversed by a wizard greater than the one who cast the spell. Only you would have that much power and potter would likely die before the wound is closed." Snape answers, lifting him off the strecher.

"Isn't there anything we can do?!" Hermione cries behind them.

"I am sorry, Miss Granger. Dumbledore says sadly, "I will attempt to close the wound, but as Severus said, it will likely be unsuccessful."

"I could save him." Seras said from the corner.

"Who are you?" Snape asks, pointing his wand at her.

"Does it matter?" she asks, "I can save him."

"She's right, Severus." Dumbledore sighs, "We'll worry about who she is after Harry is safe. How can you save him?"

"By drinking his blood." she smiles, "If he turns, a little cut like that won't matter."

"Turns?" Hermione gulps.

"You're a vampire?" Dumbledore wonders.

"In a manner of speaking, yes. But I'm nothing like those weaklings you see around the country." she grins.

"Meridian?" Dumbledore gasps.

"Scion of Dracula himself."

"Then I will leave this to you." he vows slightly.

"Can you wake him up?" she asks, "This isn't a small choice, and I don't want to make him a monster if he would prefer to die as a man."

"He wouldn't last for long." Dumbledore warns.

"I would need less than a minute. Wake him when I say to." she says, walking over to the still bleeding boy. "It's been a while, but here we go." she sighs, placing her hand on his forehead.

She closes her eyes and recalls her training with Alucard all though years ago. 'Look with a third eye.' she thinks calmly, awakening her powers and pouring her consciousness into his mind.

Inside, she finds a shaking boy, covered by a black shadow. "Do you want to live?" she asks.

There is no answer, except the shadow growing more reckless, trying to absorb her. "Your only choices are to live as a monster, or die as a human." she says threateningly, "If you live, you'll be like me. A vampire of the night. Feasting on blood and forgoing the light of day. Or you can die now, as a human. Decide for yourself. In a few minutes, I want your answer."

She withdrew from the clouded mind and opened her eyes. "How long will he last with this much bleeding? Five minutes?"

"Maybe ten if we give him another blood replenishing potion." Pompfrey sighs.

"Give him one, and wake him up in five minutes." she says calmly, "I've told him what he needed to know. Now it's up to him."

"Will he live?" Hermione asks, tears streaming down her cheeks.

"If he chooses to, yes." She sighs, "But I know from experience that it isn't an easy choice. And it's even harder if he does."

"He will." She cries, "I know he will."

Harry vaguely remembers the words the mystery woman had told him. Live in the dark, or die. Those were the choices she gave him.

'What should I do?' he thought. This wasn't the first time he was faced with his own death. With Voldemort back, it likely wouldn't be the last... Unless he gave up. If he left the coming war to the others, he would finally be able to see his parents again.

One thing stopped him from refusing. One bushy haired witch was at the front of his mind. If he died, she would be devastated. She'd be left alone. He can't let that happen.

He opened his eyes, tears falling form his eyes from the pain, and looked right into the women's eyes, "I accept." he gasps. She smiles, fangs extending past her lower lip. The pain grew worse and he closed his eyes. A sharp pain runs through his body from his neck. The pain leaves with a strange, happy feeling. He can't suppress the smile as he faints.

"He'll be fine when he wakes up, but keep him in the dark." Seras warns, "Eventually he might be able to stand sunlight, but if he tries now, he'll die."

"Then I believe he must be moved away from privet drive." Dumbledore smiles after taking the woman to his office, "Now can you explain who you are, and why do you seem so familiar?"

"I'm Seras Victoria. As for why I am familiar, we meet over fifty years ago." she smiles, "April twenty seventh, nineteen fourth five. I lead the strike force against Grindelwald remaining army while you went to confront him."

"That's right! I heard that all of the force was killed." he smiles, "Why did you never return?"

"Even for me, taking on two hundred thousand wizards was a tall order. I fell the day you finished Grindelwald. Whatever you say about his army, their seals were quite effective." she sighs, "When they couldn't kill me, they sealed away my powers and left me buried in a graveyard."

"And what happened tonight?" he says gravely.

"The seals wore off years ago, but without blood I was too weak to move." she sighs, "I heard that Alucard had something similar happen to him. Anyway, while I was in that state, someone knocked a bloody knife onto my body. In that state, even a little blood was enough to regain my powers."

Dumbledore nods, "I see. Thank you for saving Harry."

"I just did the same as Alucard did for me." she shrugs, "The rest is up to him."

"Please tell me everything that Harry will need to know." Dumbledore sighs, "I never wanted Harry to go through all of this, but at least I want him to make the best of a bad situation."

"It doesn't have to be a bad situation." she grins, "My story is similar to his. I was just an ordinary human before I got caught in a vampire attack in cheddar. Alucard killed the vampire, but took me with him. He gave me the choice and I choose to live."

"This Alucard you keep talking about, is that Dracula?" Dumbledore smiles.

"That's right." she smirks, "Alucard was his name while he was working with the Hellsing Organization."

"I understand that the Hellsing family died off. What effect will that have on you?" he asks.

"None really." she shrugs, "Alucard would be more effected than me, but I doubt it would make much of a difference in the long run."

"Oh?"

"Families may last for generations, but he would outlast than in the end." she sighs, "And me as well."

"And Harry?"

"Right now, he is stronger than any human. But compared to me or Alucard, he's just a fledgling. He has weaknesses that I don't."

"Like?"

"Sunlight, garlic, silver, holy weapons, and running water." she sighs, "Garlic and silver will likely not be a major problem, but the others would be lethal."

"You are unaffected by those things?" he asks intrigued.

"It's less that I'm not affected, and more that I don't like them." she shrugs, "I can stand the sunlight for several hours without any ill effects, but after that, I'll start getting weaker. Holy weapons are always a threat, but they vary greatly. A splash of holy water is useless, but Helena's nail would be lethal regardless of the opponent."

"So, Harry wouldn't be able to withstand sunlight during the school day?" he sighs.

"No chance. At least not until he fully matures."

"How?" he asks intently.

"He must drink blood of his own accord. Not driven by hunger, or simply by instinct. He must drink blood for himself. Because he wants to." she says, "I was the same."

"Yet you did." he notes.

"The man I loved was killed in front of my eyes. I drank his blood so that I could be with him."

"And did it work?"

"Course it did." a rough voice said out of the shadows.

"Who's there?" he asks.

"That would be Pip." she smirks, "You heard him."

"He's alive?" Dumbledore gasps.

"Dracula and I are far different to those children you see all over the place." she grins, "When you have that power, separating out the lives within and keeping their consciousness is as simple as breathing."

"What will you do now?" he asks tentively.

"My long term goal is to find Alucard, but I suppose I might stick around, just to make sure he doesn't try and kill himself in the morning." she shrugs.

"Is it possible for him to continue his education?" Dumbledore asks.

"Perhaps. Once my powers fully return, I can create a ward that will render the sunlight mostly harmless. He'll be weakened, but not fatally, and he'll heal easily at night." she answers, "But that will be a ways away. I've got quite the boost from his blood, but not enough to undo fifty years of malnutrition."

"How long?" he states.

"Two months minimum." she shrugs, "And that would be pretty tough to handle without gorging like Alucard."

"I'm sure if you explained your situation, St. Mungo's would be ensure you got the blood you need." he says, eyes twinkling.

"They'd also report me to the ministry." she smiles, "The last thing I need is a ministry hit team after me because the bigots in charge know that I can't be controlled."

"Regardless, I will have to rethink Harry's plans for this summer." Dumbledore sighs, "The blood wards around Privet Drive will collapse, but Harry can't afford to return there if he cannot stand sunlight."

"Those blood wards might have collapsed already," she says, "I got glimpses of his memories while I was draining him. Those wards rely on feelings and blood. If his aunt had any love for him, then the wards would have destroyed his uncle years ago."

"Perhaps Sirius will take him in." Dumbledore smiles, "I'm sure Harry will approve."

Dumbledore throws floo powder into his fireplace, "Professor Moody! Could you please bring the dog from Hagrid's pumpkin patch to my office?"

Ten minutes later, the door opens and a grizzled man with one leg limped into the room, followed closely by a black dog. Her instincts told her that neither were what they appeared.

"Who are you?" she glares.

"This is Professor Moody." Dumbledore explains, "Alastor-"

"No he isn't." she hisses, "He's an impostor."

Moody leaps toward her, but she backhands him through the wall. He doesn't move and she turns her attention to the dog, "Now, how about you?"

The dog quickly turned back to a shaggy haired man, arms raised in surrender, "Just stay calm. I'm Sirius Black."

"He's the one that I wanted to speak to." Dumbledore sighs, "But why did you attack professor moody?"

"One thing Alucard taught me was how to detect illusions and disguises." she answers, "That man isn't what he appears to be."

"Polyjuice Potion?" Sirius gasps.

"Severus, bring me a vial of veritaserum." Dumbledore yells into the fire after adding more floo powder.

"What happened to Harry?" Sirius asks sacredly, "I saw him being taken up to the school. Will he be okay?"

"In a manner of speaking, yes." Dumbledore nods, "And that's part of the reason I needed to speak with you."

The door opens and Snape steps in, "Do you need to interrogate this young woman?" he asks until he sees Sirius, "Ah, you captured black. Well done. Shall I administer the serum?"

"Yes, but to Alastor moody." Dumbledore sighs, "It appears I've been had. That man is an impostor."

"Than what is he doing here?" Snape sneered.

"I'm innocent, like I told you last year. And if you don't believe me, I'll take some of your little truth serum as soon as you explain what is going on with Harry!" Sirius shouts.

"Harry Potter was killed." Seras smiles, "The only way to save him was for him to become a vampire."

"Are you serious?" he gasps.

Dumbledore resists the urge to make a joke and nods, "I'm afraid so."

"How did this happen!?" he roars, "I thought that you said these games would be safe!"

"Someone had other plans." Dumbledore says, "And I believe that someone is whoever is impersonating Moody."

Snape glares at black, but stoops and pours half of the potion into the unconscious man's mouth. Dumbledore revives him and they question him mercilessly.

He was Barty Crouch junior, and he was a loyal death eater. His father had helped him escape from Azkaban and his master found him again. He faithfully followed Voldemort's orders and captured and impersonated Alastor Moody to assure that Harry reached the Tri wizard cup.

"Has Voldemort returned?" Dumbledore asks finally.

"Yes." the man laughs as his features distort. The fake leg and eye pop off as he returns to normal.

Dumbledore stuns him and conjures chains around him. "There you have it, Severus. As you heard, Peter Pettigrew is alive and was responsible for Lily's death."

"What does lily have to do with this?" Sirius glared.

"Nevermind." Snape glares back, "Even if that's true, Black is still a wanted criminal."

"And that will be rectified once we turn him over to Madam Bones." Dumbledore smiles, "Sirius, if you have no objections, Harry needs to stay someplace dark, without sunlight. Perhaps your parents' house?"

Sirius groaned, "If Harry didn't need it, I'd burn it to the ground. But fine. I'll go and spruce it up."

"I'll go too." Seras smiles, "He'll need some additional precautions so I'll take care of it, plus I imagine you have about a dozen questions."

"Fine, but don't expect much." Sirius shrugs, "My parents weren't much of interior decorators."

"I'm sure it'll be fine. Headmaster, have you made sure Harry's been moved out of the sunlight?" Seras smirks.

"Poppy moved him to an extra classroom in the dungeons. I assure you that it will be completely safe." Dumbledore replies.

"I'll be back some time tomorrow, so I'll need to have a talk with him." Seras shrugs, "Shall we, Mr. Black?"

"Call me Sirius, since I guess we're kinda family." he smirks, transforming back into a dog and leading her out of Dumbledore's office.

"Are you sure we can trust black?" Snape asks after the door closes.

"I distrusted him before." Dumbledore says sadly, "I will not make that mistake again."

Snape stares at him, and then walks out without a word. Dumbledore sends a message to the DMLE then followed to report to the school.


	2. Vampire

After three months, I'M ALIVE! good news for all of you reading, i've got about ten chapters to upload, so here's the first batch.

* * *

Nightwalker chapter 2

Harry opened his eyes in a small, dark room. "Where am I?" he says, his voice echoing in the room.

There was a crack and even in the dark, Harry could plainly see Dobby appear across the room.

"Mr. Harry Potter, Sir!" he says excitedly, "Professor Dumbledore will be quite pleased that you woke up! Please wait here. Dobby will be right back."

With a crack, he vanishes. Harry sighs at the antics if the elf. A moment later, Dobby reappears with Dumbledore.

"Harry, I'm quite glad you are awake." he smiles, waving his wand to light the torches along the wall.

"Where are we, professor?" Harry squints at the sudden brightness, though confused as to why his vision didn't change. Harry gasps as he looks on the table next to his bed and sees his glasses, "How can I see without my glasses?"

"Harry, please sit down." Dumbledore says calmly, "We have a lot to discuss." Harry sits in the arm hair Dumbledore conjured and Dumbledore starts, "Now, what do you remember about yesterday?"

"Well I remember the task,-" Harry sighs, "And Cedric and then Voldemort. That strange woman, and then-" He looks up, "I died?"

"Yes." Dumbledore answers, "The curse Voldemort used on you was too powerful. You would have died before we could reverse the damage."

"Would have?" Harry asks confused.

"That woman saved you." he smiles, "Do you remember?"

Harry nods. "It is as she told you. She turned you into a vampire, as it was the only way for you to survive the healing process." Dumbledore says sadly, "It was successful, but there are several things you'll need to know."

"Like what?" he gulps.

"First, as a vampire, you cannot withstand sunlight. This is why you were moved from the hospital wing to here, as this is one of the few rooms in the castle that does not let sunlight in." Dumbledore smiles, "Luckily however, this will not present a problem during your next year of Hogwarts, but we must find something else to do with you in the meantime."

"Please don't send me back to the Dursleys!" Harry cries.

Dumbledore places a comforting hand on his shoulder, "Never fear. I have already informed them that they should not expect you back. Everything in your room has been moved to your new home."

"What home?" Harry asks, and Dumbledore laughs, handing him a newspaper. Harry turns to the second page and breaks out in a smile.

_Pettigrew Alive? Sirius Black Exonerated?_

_Last night, following the third task, a team of aurors were dispatched to retrieve the man believed to be responsible for the murders of Bertha Jerkins, Bartimeus Crouch, and Cedric Diggory. This man was regrettably kissed before he could be captured._

_Albus Dumbledore, headmaster of Hogwarts, informed her of Harry Potter's version of the event, including that Peter Pettigrew, long dead friend of the Potter family, was in fact responsible for the return of You-Know-Who._

_Following an investigation into this claim, madam bones could unearth no truth to the rumor of the dark lord's return, but has found sufficient evidence to announce that Peter Pettigrew is still alive, and therefore has ceased the search for Sirius Black, and requests that he come to the DMLE to provide testimony regarding the murder of the potters._

_"Sirius and I have just returned from the ministry." Dumbledore smiles, "He has been official cleared, and madam bones gave him time served for his escape."_

"I'm moving in with Sirius?" Harry smiles brightly.

"That's right." Dumbledore grins, "You leave tonight. Everything has been cleared with the other teachers."

"Can I see Ron and Hermione?" Harry asks.

"In a little bit." he assured him, "First, you need to talk to someone else."

"Who?" Harry smiles.

"Me." someone said from behind him, "Feeling alright?"

Harry smirks, "Given that I'm not dead, I'd say so."

"Good way of putting it. You certainly aren't alive anymore." she grins.

"So, what are we talking about?" Harry chuckles.

"Mainly what powers you've got." she shrugs, "Not all that interesting until you've matured. For starters, why don't you try and find me?"

Harry nods and she completely disappears with a gust of wind that blew out the candles. Harry looks around the room, but she isn't anywhere. Dobby and Dumbledore are also looking, but they don't seem to be doing any better than him.

"Don't look like you always do." she says calmly, her voice echoing in the room, "A human could never find me, but you aren't a human. Look past my illusion and punch me!"

Harry tries to find the source of her voice, but the echo makes it impossible. He looks closely everywhere, but nothing seems out of the ordinary.

"Look as of through a third eye on your forehead." she says calmly, "Close your eyes and relax."

Harry does as she instructs and opens them. Everything looks different, but he can't put his finger on how. He carefully looks around the room, and stops by the closet. She's right next to it, staring intently at him. She meets his eyes and smirks.

Harry remembers her instructions and lashes out, putting his full weight into his fist. Seras doesn't even bother dodging. She stops his fist with one finger, bracing her other hand against the wall.

Dumbledore and Dobby turn at the sound, and the candles reignite. "Not bad." she smirks, "Once you got it, it didn't take too long."

"What was that?" he sighs.

"A normal illusion can't fool our eyes if we try." she tells him, "If I tried, I probably could have block your sight, but that would be completely pointless. In time, you won't even need to try; you'll use it by instinct. Did you notice another new power?"

Harry started shaking his head, but behind her, the wall was cracked, beginning at the point where she'd placed her hand, "Strength?" Harry asks.

"Exactly. Right now, there isn't any human that could match your strength." she smirks, "Over time, it'll increase. Right now, even with my powers weakened, I could bring this entire castle down around us."

Harry gulped at the implications. "And you seemed to have completely missed the last of the powers you've unlocked." she grins, "Dumbledore, did you notice?"

"I believe so." Dumbledore smiles, "I couldn't see a thing without the torches."

Harry gasps as he realized that he had no trouble seeing in the complete darkness. "That's the one. Vampires are creatures of the night. Even on the night of the new moon, miles from any source of light, we have no trouble seeing as clear as a human in the middle of the day."

"And my glasses?" Harry asks smiling.

"Absolutely pointless. Your vision is perfect. You could count the scales on a dragon from half a mile away if you tried." Seras laughs.

"And how far could you see?" Dumbledore chuckles.

"I could count the fish in the lake from the tower without even using my powers. With them, I've never failed to see something I wanted to." she shrugs, "Anyway, over the next couple days, you'll start learning more powers, so I'll teach you those as they reveal themselves. For now, just try and gain some control over those. The last thing you want to do is destroy a building trying to kill a fly."

"I'd say." Harry laughs.

"Dobby, I believe it is almost lunch. Perhaps you can fetch some food for Harry and his friends?" Dumbledore smiles and the hyper elf pops out of the room, "Harry, for the time, you'll be left here. It would be dangerous if you were to accidentally leave while the sun is up. While you are in the castle, and perhaps after you leave, Dobby will assist you with whatever you need."

"Just so you know." Seras says as she turns to the door, "You can eat normal food if you like, but unless you drink blood, your powers will weaken. Just remember that."

Harry nods and the elf pops back, extending his arm to the headmaster. Dumbledore takes the elves arm; "I will have Hermione and Mr. Weasley brought here after they are finished with classes." he smiles as the elf disapparates.

Harry looks back towards the door, but Seras had already disappeared.

* * *

She sighs as she steps into the lobby of St. Mungo's and walks up to the receptionist.

"How can St. Mungo's help you today?" she asks nicely.

"I need some blood." Seras smirks, showing her teeth.

"Are you registered with the ministry?" she smiles.

"No, but that won't be a problem, will it?" Seras smiles evilly. She looks ready to say something, but Seras stares into her eyes, and just as Alucard taught her, altered her train of thought.

"Of course not." she smiles, "Follow me."

Seras grins and walks behind her as she leads them to the Vampire wing.

"When was the last time you ate?" the receptionist asks.

"Last night." Seras answers.

"And before that?" she says as she writes down her response.

"I think it was Nineteen forty-five." she shrugs.

The receptionist drops her clipboard, "Are you joking?"

"Nope." Seras sighs, "And I'm famished."

"You should be dead!" she gasps, "We'll need to make sure that you get enough blood to recover completely."

"That would be great." Seras laughs, "I need to be back to my usual strength by September."

"That's a tall order, but I'm sure that well be able to work something out with the ministry." she answers calmly.

Seras walks in front of her and looks into her eyes again, "I'm sure you can find some other way."

"I suppose that a couple of doses everyday could get you back to normal by then." she nods, "But don't tell anyone."

"Of course not." Seras says pleasantly.

The receptionist leaves her in an examination room for a moment, and returns a minute later with five packs of blood, "This should be enough for today. I put in your file that you collect for your family, so you'll be able to get more tomorrow."

"Thank you." Seras smiles.

* * *

Deep in the department of mysteries, a lone man, with long black hair and a red trench cloak paced before the veil of death. The pale light that seemed to perpetually shine from the veil had faded, and the voices of the departed had been silenced.

"How was the seal broken?" he asked himself, "For years, I remained sealed in this thing, unable to access a modicum of my powers. Even those I gained from Schrodinger were ineffective. So how could it have broken so easily?!"

The voice echoed through the room. He sighed in frustration, "I don't care how it happened really. But for now, I think it's time for the count to feed." as he walked from the room, for the briefest second, his fangs shined in the dim candlelight.

Just outside the door, unspeakable Ordirck was walking towards the room of knowledge, when he suddenly feels lightheaded. A second layer, two sharp pricks tore into his neck. He knew what was coming before it even occurred, and his life flashed before his eyes. A moment later, his pale form drops to the floor.

"Fear not, mortal." Alucard smiled coldly, "I have no desire to kill you. When you awaken, you will have no memory of this event." and so the greatest vampire left the department of mysteries, leaving a pile of unconscious victims in his wake, each drained just shy of the point of death. The puncture wounds had healed before he ever left the building.

* * *

About five minutes after they left, Dobby popped back into the room, Ron and Hermione holding either arm.

"Harry!" Hermione squealed throwing her arms around him, "We were so worried about you!"

"Sorry about that." he smiled, "but apparently I can't have a normal school year."

"What was your first clue?" Ron laughed, "But it all worked out, right? When will you be back in class?"

"Next year." Harry answers, "The class rooms all have windows, and I'd die from the sunlight."

"Blimey! I'd forgotten about that." Ron mutters, "So what's it like? Being a vampire I mean?"

"Haven't really been one long enough to know." Harry shrugs, "All I can say is that astronomy will be a breeze next year."

"Why's that?" Hermione smiles.

"I can see in total darkness and have enhanced other senses." Harry smirks, "I might not even need a telescope."

"Wicked!" Ron chuckles, "What else can you do?"

"Well, I almost broke a wall earlier." he laughs, "And I can see through illusions."

"That's amazing!" Hermione says cheerfully, "So, what are you going to do now?"

"Dumbledore said that I was moving in with Sirius tonight." Harry smiles brightly.

Hermione gives him another hug, "I'm so happy for you!"

"Yeah mate." Ron grins, "So what are we going to do about lunch?"

As if on cue, a fully prepared table of food appear less than five feet from them. "Guess you have your answers." Harry smirks, sitting at one of the chairs. Hermione sits next to him and Ron across the table. The empty goblets filled with drink. Ron and Hermione got pumpkin juice, while Harry got what he first thought was red wine. His stomach turned when he remembered that he had to drink blood.

"Better get used to it." he mutters, drinking deeply from the cup. Surprisingly the taste wasn't all that bad. It was different than anything he'd drunken before, but not that bad.

"I know that you have to do that, but it's still gross." Ron says in between mouthfuls.

"You'll have to get used to it, Ron." Hermione glares, "It's not like he has much of a choice. I've done some reading since yesterday, and the consequences are awful if he doesn't!"

"Surprisingly , it isn't all that bad." he shrugs, "Sure as hell isn't butterbeer, but tastes better than that time we stole a sip of firewhiskey."

"That's good." Hermione says kindly, "It would've been terrible if it tasted awful. Imagine having to drink madam Pompfrey's calming drought for the rest of your life!"

Harry shuddered at the thought. Contrary to every potions book he'd read, the calming drought was easily the nastiest potion he'd ever taken. He'd take skele gro any day.

"Doesn't make it any less gross." Ron shrugs, speaking with a mouth full of food.

"I feel the same." Harry tells him, "But I have to drink it in order to live, so that's all there is to it."

"Don't worry." a voice said from the wall behind Ron, "I used to feel the same way, but you get used to it."

"Miss Seras!" Hermione smiles as Ron nearly chokes in surprise.

"Just Seras is fine." she smirks, sinking her fangs into one of the blood packets in her arm, "At least you're taking this better than I did. I didn't drink blood for almost a week after Alucard turned me."

"Having a monster out to kill you does make it easier." Harry shrugs.

"I'd imagine so, but I wouldn't recommend trying to survive a killing curse until you are a true vampire. It'll still kill you as you are now." she smirks, "Mind if I join you?"

"Go ahead." Hermione says, "We can't thank you enough for saving him."

"It wasn't that big a deal." she shrugs, "I was hungry, and if it saved him, all the better. Besides, Alucard always said that immortality was something that was earned, not given. From the glimpses I got in his mind yesterday, he's earned a shot at least."

"He's immortal?" Ron gasps, "But vampires die all the time!"

"True, but those vampires are of a lesser bloodline." she grins, fangs visible, "I might not be a truly immortal vampire, but I seriously doubt that anyone in this country could kill me."

"Are there any immortals?" Hermione asks, taking a sip of her drink.

"I don't know." she shrugs, "Alucard always said that immortality was a fools dream, but I've seen him survive against things that you wouldn't even think possible."

"Like?" Hermione asked questioningly.

"Over fifty years ago, he fought against a priest named Anderson, who was so insistent on killing him that he used a holy relic to become a holy monster. He was literally burning an entire city to the ground when Alucard killed him without even using his full power." she says, "The power of those flames made feindfyre look like a harmless sparkler, but he survived without even burning his trench coat."

"Damn." Hermione gasps, "What happened to him?"

"Not sure. He was sent to eliminate the remains of the Nazi army, and I was sent to assist Dumbledore with holding back Grindelwald's forces. I got sealed after that battle, so I have no idea what happened." she answers, starting her second bag of blood.

"Do you think he's still alive?" Hermione asks quietly, finishing her lunch.

"I'm not even sure that he could die, so my guess would be that he got sealed." she sighs, "I wonder where though."

"He can't be that tough." Ron says through his full mouth, "Otherwise he wouldn't have been sealed."

"I doubt that there is any seal strong enough to hold him." she glares, "But if he were to be sealed willingly, there wouldn't be any problem."

"Why would he do that?" Harry asks.

"He's a tough one to figure out." she sighs, "I was with him for a couple of years, but even I never knew what he was thinking. That said, a few years isn't much to him."

"Do you think you'll find him?" Hermione asks quietly.

"Eventually. I've got as close to forever as I need, so..." she smirks, sinking her teeth into the third bag.

They were interrupted by a loud pop. Dobby was standing by the table, "Miss Grangy, Mister Weasel, your next class begins in ten minutes."

"Thank you Dobby." Hermione smiles, "I'm glad that we got to talk, Seras. Harry, see you over the break?"

"Of course. I'll leave Hedwig with you for now. Send me an owl and I'll see if Sirius can pick you up." Harry smiles.

"Later, Harry." Ron says, swallowing the last of the food on the table. Both of them take one of the elves short arms and disappear.

"That was entertaining." She laughs, "Hermione sure does ask a lot of questions."

"You should have seen her our first year. I think she talked more than the professors." Harry smirks.

"So I've seen." she says, "We've got a few hours before its safe for you to leave, so why don't we work on controlling your new power."

Harry grins, "Sounds like fun. The more I've got when I face Voldemort, the better."

"Then see if you can find me." she chuckles, and the lights go out. Harry can only see her red eyes for a moment before they disappear into the shadows, "Try and punch me without breaking the wall." she says, voice echoing.

* * *

There's chapter 2. Next one should be up shortly.


	3. Number Twelve

Here's the second of five chapters being uplaoded today.

I am not the owner of Harry Potter or Hellsing. I would have thought that was obvious, but apparently not...

* * *

Nightwalker chapter 3

Alucard stands before the burned remains of the manor his master had once called home. In the graveyard beside it, he confirmed his fears.

Sir Integra Fairbrook Wingates Hellsing

Last head of the historic Hellsing line, and Knight of the Crown

Part of him chuckled as he thought about how his master achieved what he was seeking. Yet the rest of him wonders what he should now. Perhaps he would reclaim his lands, and rule again. But that would be more entertaining with some help.

"I wonder how Seras is." he smirks. He mentally reaches out, and can feel her far to the north, along with a very similar presence. "Well I'll be. So you have a fledgling of your own. Maybe I should pay you a visit."

* * *

Harry looked around the room, searching for the slight imperfection in Seras' illusion. Each time he found her, she made it the slightest bit more difficult. They'd been at it for more than five hours and while he's been having problems finding her the last few times, he was far more in control of his strength, barely leaving a mark on the wall as she blocked the last punch.

"Give up?" she asks, amusement clear in her echoing voice.

Harry concentrates even harder and notices a very slight discoloration by the door. He lashes out and his fist is again pushed back by a single finger. "Not yet." he smirks as she smiles.

"I thought you wouldn't be able to find me that time." she chuckles, "not bad. Why don't you rest a bit? I'll check to see if it's safe to go out yet."

"Sure." he shrugs, "Dobby!" the hyper elf pops into the room, "Can you get me a drink?"

"What can I get for Mr. Harry potter Sir?" he asks bowing.

"A butterbeer will be fine." Harry answers, sitting in his chair. The elf pops out and a moment later, a bottle appears beside him. He opens the bottle and takes a sip. He still enjoyed it far more than the blood, but something seemed off about it.

The door opens and Seras walks back in. "You lucked out. The sun set early, so you can leave now and explore the grounds until dinner. Dumbledore said you'll be leaving after that."

"Great." Harry said, practically jumping to his feet. He rushed past the smirking vampire and up the staircase from the dungeon.

As she said, the sun had already set, but it hadn't turned completely dark. Across the grounds, Harry saw Hagrid teaching a class of third years about pixies. He couldn't help but remember his own experience with pixies, namely them pinning Lockhart to the ceiling of his classroom. Suppressing a chuckle, he turned back to the entrance hall and climbed up the steps to the Gryffindor common room.

It was as crowded and lively as he had expected. As such, no one seemed to notice him until Hermione, who had been helping a first year, looked up. "Harry!" she shouted.

Every eye turned to him and started cheering. "Good to see you're alive!" the twins roared, "Ron and Hermione said you were okay, but seeing is believing."

Harry nods happily and is about to respond when he hears Seras in his mind. 'Just so you know, all of the students have been told that you were taken to Saint Mungo's to recuperate from your injures. Stick to that story.'

'Got it.' he thinks back, 'Since when have I had telepathy?'

'Ever since you woke up, but there hasn't been any reason to use it before now.' she answers.

Harry chuckles, "Yeah, the healers for me fixed up in the end. Dumbledore wants me to take The rest of the year off, so I'm going home after dinner."

"Lucky!" lee Jordan laughed, "You feeling okay though?"

"Actually, better than I have in a long time." he sighs, "A little upset about what happened to Cedric, but I'll focus that into putting Voldemort in the ground."

The room collectively winced at the name, but Harry paid them no mind. "He's killed my mom, my dad, and now Cedric. Someone's gotta take him out. I did it before, and if I have to I'll do it again."

"You think you can?" Sheamus snorted, "Dumbledore warned us not to let him intimidate us, but what you're talking about is suicidal."

"Maybe it is, but I don't this war to turn out like the last one." Harry said in response, "I'm not going to stop until he's dead for good!"

The room was quiet. None of them had ever heard Harry talk with such conviction before. They didn't know how to respond. Oddly, the first to say something was the last that any of them expected. Even more so because of what he said.

"Harry's right!" Neville said, standing up next to him, "My parents were tortured to insanity because of him! I've got your back!"

Hermione gasped at what he said. Clearly she'd heard about what happened to Frank and Alice Longbottom, but probably never connected it to the cheerful Longbottom in her class.

"Well said Neville!" the twins said, pounding the boy on the back, "You can count on us too!"

"Me too, Harry!" Hermione said, engulfing him in a hug.

The rest of the room murmured in agreement, but most likely none of them meant it. "Thanks guys." Harry smiled, "Unless I'm mistaken, it's dinner time, so let's eat!"

The room roared and almost all of Gryffindor walked through the halls together.

Dinner had just started when they walked into the great hall. The other tables looked at them and began muttering, "There's potter!" they whispered. Harry tried to drown it out, but he didn't have as much control over his enhanced senses as he would've liked.

"I wish they'd just give it a rest." Harry muttered.

"Hardly surprising considering that you've been gone all day." Hermione whispered to him, "Don't worry. In five minutes, they'll have forgotten all about it."

Despite her assurances, he remained the topic of interest throughout the meal. At times Harry was too drawn into his conversations to notice, but still, eventually he returned to find the almost all eyes were still on him.

"Harry!" a cheerful voice called at the end of dinner.

Harry turned and for a moment had forgotten all about the whispers, "Sirius!" he cried, throwing himself in his godfather's arms.

The crowd looks at the man in confusion for a moment. His hair had been cut short, and he was now dressed in fine robes. But even though the years spent in Azkaban seemed to have faded, no one in the hall was unfamiliar with him.

"It's Sirius Black!" Malfoy screamed, "Potter! You've been helping an escaped criminal! That's illegal! Someone arrest them!"

All the frustration of that night boiled over and Harry bolted to the silvery blond, giving him almost no time to react. Harry grabbed him by the robe and lifted him into the air.

"Listen up, Malfoy." he sneered, unnerving the Malfoy boy, who only just realized that in place of his usual green eyes were only cold scarlet, "My godfather is innocent! He has been cleared! And unlike that toadstool you call father, he didn't have to use his money! And speaking of that sack of crap, have him pass along a message for me. Tell Voldemort that I am going to kill him."

Harry threw him to the ground and vented his frustration by slamming his firmest into the Slytherin table. With an almighty CRACK, it spilt down the middle, both ends rising into the air before crashing down, sending debris flying in all directions. The crowd watched in amazement and horror as Harry walked out of the room, Sirius laughing merrily behind him. By the remains of the Slytherin table, the normally pale boy looked like little more than a ghost as he stood shaking in fear against the wall.

* * *

"Harry!" Sirius called out after they'd crossed the wards, "Grab my arm. Preferably with less force than you used on that table."

Harry chuckles as he lightly grabbed Sirius' arm and with a twist they left Hogwarts.

When he could finally breathe again, he opened his eyes in the middle of London. He was standing in front of an ancient house which had clearly been uninhabitable for years. Cobwebs covered almost every inch of the building, and three windows were shattered. The roof looked like it had been bombed, shingles strewn every which way, almost all broken.

"Don't let the outside fool you." Sirius laughed, "The inside is much worse. Hopeful you'll be able to give me a hand with tidying up a bit."

"Sure." Harry smiled, as it would give him something to do. Sirius nods and opens the front door.

He hadn't been exaggerating. Several inches of dust covered nearly every inch of the hallway, save where someone had stepped recently. A monstrous troll leg umbrella stand was right in the way of the stairs, and if it weren't moved, at least one person was probably going to trip on it. By some bizarre chance, there seemed to be more cobwebs inside than outside. The only time he'd seen more was when he'd wondered into Aragog's nest.

"Told you it was worse." Sirius coughed, sending dust flying everywhere, "Let's say that we try and at least get this hallway and our bedrooms livable, otherwise it'll be hell."

Harry nodded in agreement. Sirius smiled, "Great. Oh, and one more thing you should know. Since this is my house, any magic done hear is considered by the minister mine. So go ahead and use whatever spells you like to speed it up. And the more priceless family artifacts you destroy, the better."

Harry stared at him, "Why are we destroying priceless family artifacts?"

"This is my parents' house, and I hated them almost as much as they hated me." Sirius answered, "I figure that if this stuff showed enough prestige to keep around, then I should destroy it just to spite that vindictive bitch."

Harry smirked and pointed his wand at the troll leg; "Reducto!" the red blast collided with the top of the umbrella stand and vaporized the upper half.

"Reducto!" Sirius yelled happily, and the lower half quickly joined the upper in oblivion. "Tempestas!" he added and a tornado formed in the center of the hallway. The dust swirled around the wild winds, the cobwebs broke, and whatever remaining particles of the leg were sucked up as well. Sirius threw open the door and the tornado flowed out the door, and dissipated in the courtyard below.

Harry was secretly glad that he didn't need to wear his glasses anymore, as they probably would've been sucked into that vortex. Looking back, almost all the dust was gone from the hardwood floors, and only a few cobwebs remained, all of which were vanished with a wave of Sirius' wand.

"Well, that was fun." Sirius smirked, "Let's split up and tackle our bedrooms. Then we'll team up and see what else we can do before it's time to turn in."

"I'll take mine." an annoyed voice said from the sitting room. Seras walked in with her hair completely whipped about, undoubtedly from Sirius' overzealous dusting. "Harry, your room is the first door on the right." she says waking up the stairs, "Oh, Sirius? I hope you don't mind that I destroyed that screaming picture at the top of the stairs.

"The one of my mom?" he says happily, "Can't thank you enough."

Harry followed her up the stairs, chuckling as he saw a destroyed section of wall at the top of the stairs and ashes on the floor. He opened the first door on his right.

The first thing that he noticed was that the room was a mess. Patches of the wall had been torn out by something with very long claws. Trash and large feathers were scattered around a coffin that was lying in the middle of the floor.

"What the bloody hell did they keep in here?" Harry asked aloud, as he started using Flipendo as a broom, sweeping everything into a pile. Then, he cast flame freezing charms on the floor, and incinerated all of it with Incendio. Despite the unlikeliness of it working, he attempt repairo on the slashed walls. Not surprisingly, it doesn't work.

"What is blood traitor doing, mistress?" an old, crooked voice came from behind him.

Harry spun around just in time to be blasted against the wall. An old house elf was staring at him with fury in his eyes. "You dare to sneak into the house of black? You must pay for your transgressions with your life."

"I didn't sneak in!" Harry yelled, but the old elf refused to listen, slamming him again into the wall.

"Kreacher will not be fooled." the elf smiled viciously, "No one could have invited you, thus you snuck in. And sneakers pay with their lives."

"Sirius! Seras!" Harry cried out as the elf kept smashing him against the wall. Just as he was convinced they no one could help him, there was a loud crack and he felt the bonds loosen.

"You will not harm Harry Potter!" Dobby said loudly as he began bashing the elves skull into the wall. Kreacher began crying and tried to fight back, but the younger, and far healthier Dobby would have none of that as he dragged him into the hall way and tossed him down the stairs.

Something must have gotten their attention, as Sirius and Seras came barreling down the stairs at the same time that Kreacher hit the ground. "What happened?" Sirius asked nervously, though Seras expression told him that she was well aware of what had happened.

"Some crazy elf tried to kill me." Harry panted.

"Crazy elf?" Sirius stares.

"Yeah, Dobby showed up and threw him down the stairs." Harry says as the Dobby looked down the stairs at the still elf.

Sirius walked down the stairs, staring at the elf and sighs, "Well, I know this elf. He's been in my family since before I was born."

"Will he be alright?" Harry asks.

"Probably not." Sirius says sadly, "Looks like his neck broke."

"Dobby is sorry, Master Black!" Dobby cries loudly, "Dobby shall throw himself from the rooftops in repentance!"

"No need for that, Dobby." Sirius says firmly, "Kreacher has always been a loathsome little devil, and he did attack Harry. Regardless of his reason, I wouldn't have allowed that. Besides, after he found out what I intend to do to the house, he probably would've died of shock. This might be better. Letting him die thinking that he was protecting the house of black."

Dobby nods sadly and pops away. Sirius sighs as he waves his wand. The elf's body disappears in a shower of lights, and his head appears along the wall of heads. "His will be the last one added before I get rid of them all." he remarks, "Sorry about him, Harry. He never liked me much, and since I haven't seen him since he got here, I figured he went to serve Malfoy or just up and died years ago."

"No permanent harm done." Harry shrugs, "My heads killing me, but not too much. Compared to Voldemort, this is nothing."

"How are you doing on your room?" Seras asks, completely ignoring the whole incident that just occurred.

"I've done what I can, but there are a bunch of claw marks on the wall that I can't repair, and I don't seem to have a bed in there." Harry answers.

"I made sure to put your bed in there last night." Seras says, peering into his room, "See? Right in the middle."

Harry looks back in, "The coffin?"

"You'd honestly be surprised how comfortable they are." she shrugs, "Plus, until you awaken, your powers will weaken unless you sleep in a coffin."

"Great." Harry sighs, "Well, I hope it's as comfortable as you say it is."

"Trust me. You'll never be able to sleep on a bed again." she smirks.

Meanwhile, Sirius is looking at the claw marks, "Harry, these marks are from moony. He mentioned that he's been coming here to transform since my parents died. They aren't all that difficult to fix, but why don't you have Dobby take care of it? He's gotta be beating himself up over Kreacher, it'll help him get over it."

Harry nods, "Dobby!"

It would appear that Sirius was right, as Dobby appeared moments later, bashing a fry pen against his face, "Bad Dobby! Bad Dobby!"

"Dobby, stop!" Harry yelled, and he froze, "Dobby, Kreacher's death wasn't your fault. Don't blame yourself for it." Harry says kindly, "Would you be able to help me fix these walls?"

Dobby looks at him tearfully and nods. Then, he happily waves his hands at the wall. The cuts began closing, leaving no trace on the wall.

"Thank you, Dobby." Harry smiles.

"Feel free to ask Dobby if you need anything else. Dobby must be getting back to help make the farewell feast." he bows.

"Dobby, can you deliver some messages for me?" Harry asks.

"Anything at all." he says, bowing deeply.

Harry takes a quill and some parchment, and quickly jots out four notes. Sealing them in envelopes, he hands them to Dobby. "There is one each for Fleur, Victor, Hermione, and Dumbledore. No need to deliver them now. Just wait until morning. Thanks Dobby."

The elf takes the letters, bows again, and pops away.

"Well, since you finished your room, you can help me and Buckbeak." Sirius laughs as he drags Harry with him. Seras chuckles and follows behind them.

* * *

Lord Voldemort was not pleased. Not only had Harry Potter escaped him, but rumor is that he survived even his final curse. Dumbledore had instantly recognized his magical signature, and already the order has begun reforming. The only good thing was that the hopeless fool that Malfoy has been keeping in office has his head up his ass and refuses to accept that he was back.

But that was not what troubled him. It was that woman. Why had she been buried her, and how did she survive the killing curse? He'd long since researched every method of immortality. None could explain her surviving his killing curse with so much as flinching. Whoever she was, she was more powerful than even he was.

'Could she have horcruxs?' He thought, 'no. Certainly not. She appears perfectly human. Her features were not disfigured as mine are. Whatever this method is, I must find it!'

"Wormtail!" he called into Malfoy manor. The gutless rat appeared within seconds.

"Yes, master?" he bows.

"Extend your arm." Voldemort sneers.

Wormtail silently raises his left arm, and reveals the dark mark. Voldemort places a fingertip on the mark, ignoring Wormtail's screams.

Two minutes later, he is surround by his loyal death eaters, save Severus, who is unable risk leaving Hogwarts. He starts as they kneel.

"Now that I have this new body, we will begin enacting our plans. Macnair, go to the giants. Convince them to our side."

"Yes, my lord." the executioner says quietly.

"Malfoy, see to it that the prophet doesn't change its mind. The rest of you will work to achieve two goals." he smiles evilly, placing his wand to his temple, "I want the full prophecy, how you get it is not my concern. And-" he says, removing the wand and the silver memory. With a slight wave, the memory floats through the air, expanding into a single image, "I want her. Alive."

The death eaters looked at the still image of Seras Victoria.

* * *

Oh no... what could happen next? Good news. You won't have to wait long. Chapter 4 will be up in minutes.


	4. Letters

Nightwalker chapter 4

Dumbledore smiles slightly as he prepares to go down to breakfast. As he reaches for the handle, something pops behind him.

"Professor Dumbly? Dobby has a letter for you from Mr. Harry Potter Sir." the elf bows, extending the letter.

"Thank you, Dobby. How is he?" Dumbledore says kindly.

"He seems quite alright, though he expressed some dislike for sleeping in s coffin when he thought Dobby wasn't listening." Dobby smiles.

Dumbledore laugh at this, "I cannot say that I blame him. I personally would be quite unnerved if I ever found myself in a coffin. I was often been called a zombie in the morning during my youth. I have no desire to reawaken an old nickname."

"If professor dumbly will excuse me, master potter entrusted me with three additional letters." he bows, and a moment later, popped out of the office.

"Let us see what Mr. Potter has to say." Dumbledore chuckles, opening the letter.

Professor Dumbledore,

My apologies for the outburst last night. The muttering got to me, and Malfoy just made me lose control. If needed, feel free to send me the bill for the destroyed property. Things are going relatively smooth here, aside from the fact that no one told me I had to sleep in a coffin. Sirius mentioned that you were using this house as the headquarters for your anti Voldemort group. Hopefully well have it somewhat livable by then. Feel free to leave a note with Dobby.

Harry

Dumbledore smiles, "You are growing into a fine young man, Harry. I lost track of the number of time your father destoryed a house table, and I have no intention of fining you for something so measly. The real question is, should I tell you?"

* * *

Hermione walks down to the empty common room from her dorm. While it was rather early, she usually woke up around this time, so why stop now. With the school year about to end, and having already finished her summer homework, she decides to head for breakfast. Normally, she would wait for Harry and Ron, but Harry was gone, and Ron's been insufferable since he left. Hopefully, she'd be able to finish and withdraw to the safety of the library before he woke up.

At the bottom of the staircase, she hear the telltale pop of elf apparation. Since most elves kept out of sight, that could only mean, "Hello Dobby." she smiled as she turned around.

"Miss Grangy, I have a letter for you from Mr. Potter." he bows, handing her the letter.

"Thank you, Dobby." she smiles brightly, reaching into her pocket and handing him a Knut, "Consider this a tip."

Dobby accepts the coin, and bows deeply, "You are too kind. Would you like for me to return and pick up a reply?"

"That would be lovely." she smiles, and the elf pops away. She rushes into the great hall, and like usual she was the first one there. As always, the food appears as soon as someone walks into the room. She takes her seat at the Gryffindor table and opens Harry's letter.

Dear Hermione,

Just sending you a note saying that we arrived safely. The house is a mess, but we're making it work. Hopefully it'll be in somewhat live able condition when you come visit.

Hope you're both well,

Harry

Hermione smiles, 'I'm glad that he's safe.' she sighs as she places the short letter in her pocket and began eating her wonderful breakfast.

* * *

Fleur steps out of the Beauxbatons carriage and begins a brisk walk around the grounds. Ever since she'd failed to save her sister, this has been her ritual, though it hadn't helped her in the third task.

As she rounds the corner by the black lake, she notices a pop behind her. Ten years of veela instinct kick in, and she turns, fireball in hand, to find a shaking house elf.

"G-g-good morning, Miss Delacour." the elf stutters, "I have a l-l-letter for you from Mr. Potter."

She calms down and the fire dissipates, "Show me this letter, monsieur elf."

Dobby shaky fly hands her the letter, "I have one more delivery to make. If you wish to send a reply, ask for Dobby." he says and disapprates.

'That is one strange elf.' she shrugs, opening the letter.

Dear Fleur,

Though we have only known each other for a year, I truly consider you to be a friend. As Dumbledore said, now more than ever, those ties of friendship are more important than ever. If you ever need help, please feel free to ask. That goes for your family as well. Voldemort is back, and everyone is in danger.

I hope that you are well,

Harry

She couldn't help but be impressed with this boy. She thought for sure that it was another cheesy love letter. She'd gotten nearly a hundred since she came to Hogwarts, and many of them were from Harry potters friend, Ron Weasley. She thought for sure that he was the same as his friend, but after this letter, she was forced to change her opinion of him.

He is a little boy no longer. No, he hadn't been since he risked his life to save her sister. Fleur smiled happily, determined to help this man with his goal.

"You got one too?" victor asks, sitting beside her.

"Apparently." she shrugs, "What did yours say?"

"Most likely the same as yours." he answers, "He was sorry he didn't get to say good bye, and to let him know if I ever needed some help. And that the next time we met, he'd like to play quidditch."

"Do you think that he's back?" Fleur asks after a moment.

"Diggory didn't drop dead of his own accord, and I might not remember everything I did while I was controlled, but I know I didn't kill him." Krum replies, "Besides, as I understand, he nearly died from a dark curse."

"I'm glad that he is alright." Fleur sighs.

"I agree." Krum smirks, walking back up to the castle.

* * *

Harry stepped into his room after a hard night of cleaning. They'd cleaned Sirius' room, and both bathrooms before Sirius decided that it was time for bed. Though part of him was rather apprehensive about sleeping in a coffin, but Seras hasn't led him wrong yet, so he'll give it a shot.

The coffin was black with an emerald green trim. Opening the lid, he climbs in and lies down. As usual, Seras was right. The cushioning was really comfortable, even more than the beds at Hogwarts. There must have been some charms on it, as even though there were no blankets, the temperature was perfect. Within seconds, he had fallen into a deep sleep.

Seras chuckles as she peers into the room. It wasn't strictly necessary for him to sleep in a coffin since he was drinking blood, but it would help later. Besides, coffins are so much more comfortable than beds. Dumbledore had charmed it to always provide the perfect temperature for sleeping.

"How is he?" Sirius asks.

"Sleeping peacefully." she yawns, "I'm going to take a light nap. Keep an eye on things."

"You know, I need to sleep too." he glares.

"Drink some coffee." she shrugs, and walks across from Harry's room to her own. Her own coffin sat in the center, changed greatly from the original one made by Walter. Pitch black, save the sapphire blue trim and blood red writing much like that found on Alucard's.

Yawning, she closes her eyes and lay on her comfortable coffin. "Much better than fifty years in the ground." she mutters as she falls asleep.

That night. While Harry still sleeps, she wakes and walks down stairs, finding a great black dog curled up on the floor. "Some much for keeping watch, Sirius." she smirks as the dog jerks awake.

He returns to human form, "You know I needed some sleep. Besides, it's night time, so I'm supposed to be asleep."

"Yeah, well, if you can stay awake for ten minutes, I'll let you get some sleep." she smiles, reaching for the door.

"Where are you going?" he asks.

"I'm hungry." she grins, fangs extended. Sirius gulps as she steps out.

Oddly, there wasn't any problem with getting her blood. The healer she'd manipulated must've been a fairly high ranking one as they didn't question anything, handing her the five pouches.

As she walks through the streets of London, something apparated behind her. She was overcome with a sudden desire to not resist. Obviously, she rejected that outright, and turned to face her adversary.

"I remember you." she smirks, "You were in that graveyard."

"My lord has ordered me to capture you." the masked man stutters, wand drawn.

"Do you really want to die?" she stares, "Your lord couldn't kill me. What makes you think you could?"

He clearly wasn't thinking, and answers with an over powered stunner. She doesn't even bother moving, and summons her familiar.

Pip intercepts the spell, and blasts the death eater's wand arm with a pistol. As the death eater screams in pain, she jumps forward, sinking her fangs into his neck. The screams fade and his body goes limp.

"Idiot." she spits, "You never had a chance."

With a wave of her arm, the familiar fades, and the body bursts into black fire. As she turns the corner, the flames die out, leaving only ash where Theodore Nott Sr.'s body once lay.

* * *

"I'm back." she says as she opens the door.

"How'd it do?" Sirius asks from the kitchen.

"I got the blood, and one of those graveyard guys tried to capture me." she shrugs.

Sirius stood up in shock, "How'd you get away?!"

"I didn't." she grins, a single drop of blood still on the tip of her fangs, "I just got a little snack on the way."

Sirius gulps, "Any idea who?"

"Theodore Nott." she answers, starting her first pack of blood.

"I remember him." Sirius growls, "I fought him a few times during the last war. He killed Edgar and Alison Bones just after the end and got off on the imperious excuse."

"I know." she smirks, "Too bad that nobody will find the body."

"Can you keep watch?" he yawns, "I'm still too tired."

"No problem. Wake up Harry on your way up. We'll keep up his training." she says as she sits down. Sirius nods and goes up the stairs.

Harry came down about five minutes later, and smiled, "Sirius said that we were training?"

"In a minute." she chuckles, "Let's eat first."

Harry nods, "Dobby!" the elf pops into the kitchen and bows, "Can you get me something to eat?"

Dobby pops out, and returns less than two minutes later with a large tray of food and a pitcher of blood. "Can Dobby get you anything else?"

"That's fine, thank you." Harry says as he pours himself a glass of the blood. Dobby pops away and Harry takes a sip. "It tastes different than it did last time." Harry shrugs.

"Of course it does." Seras says calmly, "Everyone's blood tastes different."

"Makes sense." he shrugs, draining his cup, "So what am I learning today?"

"Nothing." she chuckles, "I'm going to show you what powers you can expect after you've truly awakened."

"Like what?" he asks, starting his steak.

"Telekinesis, shadow controlling, soul manipulation, and familiar summoning." she lists, "As well as further enhanced senses, healing, and resistance to silver, sunlight, and all those other things that could kill you."

"Sweet." Harry smirks.

"After that-" she grins, "We'll see how well you can use your new powers."

"Why don't I like the sound of that?" harry shivers.

"Because your sixth sense knows that it won't be pretty." she laughs. Harry only groans as he finishes his meal.

* * *

The next morning, Hermione, Ron, and Ginny leave the great hall, headed for the Hogsmeade station. "Somehow, this year doesn't feel over." Ron says as the board the carriage.

"You-Know-Who is back." Hermione sighs, "This is only the beginning."

"I'm worried about Harry." Ginny admits.

"I know. But he's with Sirius and that Seras girl, so I'm sure he's fine." Ron shrugs, "But hopefully we'll be able to see him soon. Mom said that we'd be spending most of the summer at Sirius' house."

"Do you think she'd mind if I came too?" Hermione asks, "I really would like to spend time with my parents, but with everything that's happened, Harry needs his friends."

"I don't that she'd mind." Ginny sighs, "You know Mom. The more the merrier. We'll ask at the platform."

"Thank you, Ginny." Hermione smiles.

Ten minutes later, the three are chatting in the very last compartment on the Hogwarts Express.

"Hopefully my parents will understand." Hermione sighs, "I was really hoping to spend some time with them, but Harry needs us."

"If you really need to, you could spend a couple days with them, and we could pick you up before we go to Sirius'." Ginny replies, "I don't think that we're going straight there from the station."

"I know." she sighs, "I'm just so worried."

"Loosen up, Hermione." Ron smiles, "He's Harry! He'll be fine."

"Ronald!" she shouts, missing the door opening, "Harry was almost killed and that's your attitude?"

"Sorry." a voice says for the door, "Am I interrupting?"

Hermione stops glaring at Ron just long enough to turn to the door, "Susan, how can we help you?"

"We'll all the other compartments are full except for Malfoy's, so-" she starts.

"You're welcome to join us." Hermione smiles, "I wouldn't wish that on anyone."

"Thank you." Susan sighs relieved. She sits next to Hermione, across from the Weasleys.

"I'm sorry about Cedric." Ginny says sadly, "I noticed you two were pretty close."

"Thank you." she sniffles, "He was helping me train so I could be seeker next year."

Hermione places a comforting hand on her shoulder, "You'll be okay. You just go out next year and get it for him."

Susan nods, still sniffling.

"Yeah." Ron smirks, "Maybe you'll be able to give Harry a challenge."

"Ron!" all of them yells, horrified at what he just said.

As Hermione starts beating Ron upside his head with her considerable book, Ginny leans next to the Hufflepuff, "I'm sorry about him."

"Maybe he's right." she jokes, "I'll beat Harry for Cedric."

"That's the spirit!" Hermione cheers as she continues her assault.

"How is Harry?" she asks kindly.

"He's alright." Hermione sighs, "I think that getting Sirius back helped more than we could know."

"My auntie always thought that murder was out of character for Sirius Black." Susan smiles.

"I wouldn't go that far..." Hermione smirks, "Last year, Harry, Ron, and I barely managed to stop him from killing Pettigrew."

"Might've been better if he did." Ron mutters, "Than You-Know-Who wouldn't have killed Cedric."

Susan stiffens at the words and Hermione throws an angry glare at him. "That wouldn't have made it better." Susan says, "Even if he knew what was going to happen, Cedric wasn't the kind of person that would let Sirius spend the rest of his life in Azkaban."

"Sounds like a nice guy." Hermione sighs.

Susan nods, and then leans her head on the window. Hermione goes back to her book, and the Weasleys play a game of chess as the train moves silently across the country side.

* * *

Harry and Seras head down into the Black family dungeon to start. It is a massive chamber just off of the boiler room, reinforced to protect against the dark magic that was practiced there over the years.

Seras walks to the opposite side of the room, "Alright." she starts, her voice echoing, "now, the powers I'm about to show you aren't something you'll be able to learn until you truly become a vampire. But nevertheless, you should see them."

"You keep talking about maturing." Harry notes, "What exactly do you mean?"

"Donated blood is all you need to drink to keep your powers strong, but it's not enough." she answers, "Until you drink blood of your own choice, and straight from someone's neck, you can't truly be called a vampire."

Harry gulped, but nodded. She starts again; "First off, telekinesis." with a wave of her hand, the countless chains and torture chairs began flying around the room. "Not the best, but it has its moments."

"Wicked." Harry smirks.

"That's nothing." she chuckles, "Next up, shadow manipulation." Harry nods and waits, looking around the room. After a moment, nothing in the room seems to have changed. He turns back to her questioningly, and gasps. Her arm had turned to a wing, seemingly made entirely out of shadows.

"I lost my real arm just before I awakened, so I have to make use of this one." she shrugs, "I can make it anyway I want." to demonstrate, she turns the wing into a bear claw, dragons talons, and back to a human arm.

"That is so cool," Harry chuckles, "Could you do that even if you hadn't lost your arm?"

"Sorta." she nods, "By layering the shadows over the chosen body part, you could achieve the same result." she proceeds to extend her other arm and transform it into a wolf arm and back.

"Sweet." he laughs.

"This is the last one." she says seriously, "And this is also what separates us from everyone else."

Harry nods and stares intently. The first thing he notices is that her shadow seems to be moving. He watches as a human form rises put if it. A man with dirty blond hair and a hat, smoking a cigarette. At his waist, he was carrying a pistol, and Harry could tell just from looking at him that he knew how to use it.

"This is my familiar; Pip." she grins, "What makes our line so strong is that we can command the souls of those we drink blood from. Alucard once summoned over a million soldiers to do battle with the Nazis using this same power."

"So he was alive?" Harry asks.

"Still is in a manner of speaking. And he maintains all the powers he had in life. That might not seem like much since he was a human, but it would be the same regardless of whether he was a muggle, a wizard, vampire, or any number of other creatures."

"So, if I were to drink the blood of say a dragon, I could summon it to fight for me?" Harry grins evilly.

"In theory, but you would still need to drain the dragon, and I doubt even Alucard is that hungry." she nods.

"Still might be fun to try." Harry shrugs and Seras laughs.

"Yea if would, and if you could pull it off, you might be able to give Alucard a run for his money."

"You having fun?" Sirius asks from the doorway, "Come on up. Dumbledore's here."

* * *

Well, that's that. next time, Alucard makes his presence felt.


	5. No-Life King

Chapter 5! I don't think that you'l be expecting the ending.

* * *

Nightwalker chapter 5

Harry and Sirius went back up the stairs. In the kitchen, Professor Dumbledore was sipping tea and chatting with Remus Lupin.

"Ah, Harry." he smiles, "How are you?"

"Good day." Harry says, accepting the cup from Remus.

"Night, Harry." Dumbledore laughs, "It was certainly night when I arrived ten minutes ago. I must say that I'm quite impressed with the entrance hall. It looks far better than I did when I was here several days ago."

"That was mostly Sirius." Harry shrugs, "All I did was blow up a troll leg umbrella stand."

"I received your letter." Dumbledore says, "While I'm sure that Mr. Malfoy will be quite unhappy, there will be no punishment. You'd had an incredibly stressful day, and I'm sure that Malfoy's taunting wasn't helping."

"Thank you, sir." Harry smiles.

"Though I believe that you may have set a new rumor in motion. Very few wizards could smash a magical enforced table the way you did." Dumbledore laughs, "I believe your lovely date Miss Patil has been assuring everyone that you've become a giant animagus."

Harry groans as both the adults laugh. "Should've shown her a better time." Sirius smirks, "Believe me, if she's anything like the gossips me and James had to deal with, this will be on the prophet in no time."

"Though it could be worse." Lupin laughs, "After all, imagine what would happen if she said that you WERE a giant, just hiding behind a glamour."

"I expect Rita Skeeter will say just that." Dumbledore sighs, "We shall deal with that when the time comes. The Weasleys and Miss Granger will be arriving in a few days, and we will begin having meeting in the days following."

"Great." Harry smiles, "As awesome as Padfoot is, it'll be great to see them."

"Glad that you know me." Sirius says proudly.

"Yeah, you are awesome, Padfoot." Lupin grins, "What happened at the top of the stairs? And what happened to that screaming picture of your mum?"

"Our house guest didn't take too kindly to be yelled at." Sirius chuckles, "I want to repair the wall, but I'm worried that enough of her survive that it might repair the painting." his face darkens and he turns to Dumbledore, "Speaking of, Death eaters attacked her last night."

Dumbledore looks sharply, "what happened?"

"She went out for blood, and on her way back, they tried to capture her." Sirius says, "Obviously, she was vastly underestimated."

"How many were killed?" Dumbledore sighs.

"One. Theodore Nott. Remember that bastard who killed the Bones family?"

"I remember him." Dumbledore says sadly, "So many lives lost and still Malfoy bought the courts and he was released. I always feared that he might attempt to finish the job in Amelia and Susan."

"Not much chance of that." Lupin snorts, "I dueled with Nott a few times last time. He wouldn't last two minutes against Amelia."

"None of the death eaters could." Dumbledore says, "Though now that Voldemort is back, even she would not be safe."

"Is anyone?" Harry sighs.

"I am." Seras says from the doorway.

Remus looks murderous at the new arrival, but one look from Dumbledore stop it from progressing any further, "Are you sure? You were sealed by Grindelwald's forces."

"Grindelwald's elites outnumbered me one hundred to one, not even including the basic soldiers." she answers, "Based solely on the limited experience I had, these death eaters fall far below Grindelwald's elites. They have no chance of sealing me."

"And Voldemort?" Remus asks calmly.

"That depends. I unnerved him last time, but even an idiot could tell that he's intelligent. The fact that he wants to capture me, not kill me, might mean that he's figured out the truth. If he were to try and seal me, I doubt that he would fail, given enough time." Seras replies, "Not that I'd give him time."

"Perhaps you'd care to join us for the meeting in a few days?" Dumbledore smiles, "If we find his weakness, then you would be the only person strong enough to kill him."

"I'm just here to train Harry until he awakens." she shrugs, "Sure I'll help you, but don't think for a moment that I'm your friend."

"That will do for now." he smiles, getting to his feet, "Sirius, would you allow me to perform the Fidelius charm? Harry's outburst at the great hall will be reported to Voldemort, along with his departure with you. Narcissa Malfoy still knows of this place, and if Voldemort were to learn of it and attack during the day, Harry's chance of escape will be zero."

"Of course." Sirius nods.

Dumbledore draws his wand and begins muttering endlessly. Harry watches as he forms intricate patterns in light, which scatters around the house. A moment later, Harry found himself in a strange kitchen.

He remembered Sirius bringing him, and even everything that he's done, but could not remember where he was.

'Focus.' Seras says in his mind, 'See if you can break it.'

Harry nods and concentrates. Slowly, he starts remembering little tidbits of information. 'Number twelve Grimmauld place.' harry thinks.

'Not bad.' she smirks. Dumbledore hands them each a piece of parchment, though Seras hands hers back. "Fidelius charm is good, but if didn't work on me. Even harry was able to break it."

Dumbledore looks at him in astonishment, and Harry nods, "Only for a minute, though I forgot it as soon as I stopped concentrating."

"Still incredible." Dumbledore mutters, "If Voldemort were to gain this power..." he continues muttering as he walked out of the room.

"You can see through a Fidelius?" Remus asks.

"Of course." she grins, "For all intents and purposes, the spell creates an incredibly powerful illusion that affects all five senses. The secret keeper can then lift the enchantment on those who he wishes by telling them the secret. Illusions have no effect on me, and Harry can see through them if he tries."

"Impressive." Remus smiles.

"Well, it takes some practice, but eventually you figure it out." she shrugs, "Come on, Harry. You couldn't throw it off completely, so we've got more training."

* * *

Three days later, the Weasley family gathered in outside the burrows.

"Everyone ready?" Mrs. Weasley asks, "Good, place your luggage in the pile. I'll send it along. Dumbledore got us a car, so well leave as soon as everything's sent."

The kids nod and begin piling their trunks into a large pile next to the driveway. Molly waved her wand and the trunks disappeared. Everyone cluttered into the tiny car.

"Right then." Arthur smiled in the suspiciously large car, "First, we're going to pick up Hermione, and then we'll go to see Harry."

The family talked happily as the car drove swiftly through town, and within ten minutes was parked outside the Granger residence. Hermione was already waiting, trunk beside her.

"Hello, Mr. Weasley." she smiles, "Thank you for picking me up."

"Not a problem." he laughs, putting her trunk in the trunk of the car, "Are your parents okay with only seeing you a few days?"

"They weren't very happy, but when I explained to them why, they agreed." she sighs.

"Well, maybe I'll see about dropping you off again later this summer to see them." he smiles, "Or we could invite them over for dinner one night."

"That would be wonderful." Hermione says happily, climbing into the back seat next to Ginny. Mr. Weasley reenters the driver seat and passes a slip of paper.

"Memorize that." he tells them, "Otherwise you won't be able to get into the headquarters."

Hermione looks at the paper and quickly memorized, 'The Headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix can be found at number twelve Grimmauld Place.'

"What is it?" she asks.

"Have you heard of the Fidelius charm?" Mrs. Weasley replies, taking the paper after they'd memorized it.

Hermione nods, remembering the conversation she'd overheard her third year.

"The same charm was applied to the headquarters. You won't be able to get there unless the secret keeper tells you the location. Dumbledore wrote that himself." Mrs. Weasley smiles as the car stops.

"We're here." Mr. Weasley says, getting out of the car.

"Already?" Hermione asks, "But it's barely been five minutes! It should take an hour to go to London!"

"Magic, dear." Mrs. Weasley laughs, ushering them in as Mr. Weasley gets her trunk.

Mrs. Weasley knocks on the door and within seconds it's thrown open.

Hermione could hardly believe her eyes. The grim, ragged man that she'd met the last year was gone. He looked a decade younger, his hair cut short, and his skeletal figure had fattened up. Sirius looked far closer to the picture that Harry had shown her of his parents wedding.

"Hermione! Weasleys!" he grinned, "Come on in!"

"Thank you Sirius." Mrs. Weasley says as the five kids race into the house.

"Harry's in the kitchen making some lunch." Sirius tells her, "He was so excited about you guys that he couldn't get to sleep this morning, so he's been helping me with the house work."

"Oh, I'll go help him." she smiles, walking past the door and helping her husband with the trunk.

"Straight ahead, just through that door." Sirius tells her. The kids heard and all of them ran into the kitchen.

"Hey guys!" Harry smiles as he keeps cooking, "Hungry?"

"Course!" Ron smirks, sitting at the table. His siblings sit as well.

"Harry dear, let me help." Mrs. Weasley says as she gives him a quick hug.

"Sure." he shrugs, "I'll make the sandwiches, you cook the Mac & Cheese."

She nods and whips out her wand. The pots fill with water and begin cooking on the stove that Sirius had bought to spite his parents. Harry meanwhile uses his years of practice getting Uncle Vernon a sandwich to make hoagies at almost inhuman ('well I am a vampire.' He thinks as he cuts the rolls.) speed.

Within minutes, each of the Weasley children and Hermione had custom made sandwiches with a half dozen left for the adults and for seconds.

"These are great." Hermione smiles as she takes a bite of her sandwich. The Weasley murmur in agreement.

"I've had practice." he shrugs, eating his with a cup of blood.

"He does make a damn good sandwich." Sirius says as he takes one.

"Language!" Mrs. Weasley says sternly without turning around.

Mr. Weasley takes one bite and nods, "That is a damn good sandwich."

"Arthur!" she roars.

"Lighten up, Molly." Sirius chuckles, "the kids use much worse language when you aren't listening."

Molly looked scandalized as she stated at the grinning kids.

"Ron, you're saying with the twins." Arthur tells him, "Hermione, you're with Ginny."

"After lunch, I'll show you guys to your rooms." Sirius says as he takes another sandwich, "Any more of these? They'd be great for the meeting tonight."

Harry laughs and begins making more.

"What's with the noise?" a voice asks tiredly from the door, "Oh, right. I forgot they were coming today." without another word, she walks to the fridge and pulls out a pack of blood.

"Hello Seras." Hermione asks as the Weasleys (save Ron, who was still stuffing his face) gap at the woman who just sunk her fangs into a pouch of blood.

"Who are you?" molly asks threateningly.

"Seras Victoria." she answers nonchalantly.

"She's the one that saved Harry's life." Hermione speaks up.

"His choice." she shrugs, "I just drank his blood."

"You're a vampire?" the twins say, looking from her to him, "Wicked!"

"That would explain how you were able to destroy the Slytherin table so easily." Ginny smiles.

"Harry can't be a... Well he just can't be." Molly says exasperatedly.

"I'm afraid so." Harry says, showing his fangs, "That's the real reason I had to leave school. I could go to any of my classes without being subjected to sunlight, which I've been told is fatal in my current condition."

"Then how will you continue your education!?" she asks hyperventilating.

"Next year, I'll be setting up specialized wards that will block the harmful effects of the sun on unawakened vampires." Seras says calmly, throwing away the empty pack, "Harry, you'd better go get some sleep. We've got a lot of training to do, and you don't want to be tried."

Harry sighs but gets up, "Sorry guys, but I've got to go to my coffin."

"I wanna see!" half of them say excitedly. Harry chuckles as he leads the twins, Ginny, and Hermione up the stairs to his bedroom.

* * *

"You are certain about this, Malfoy?" Voldemort asks coldly.

"Yes, my lord. Nott informed me that he'd found her, and was going to attempt to capture her, but I haven't heard from him since. It seems likely that he was killed." the blond bows.

"I see." Voldemort says calmly, "Any idea of the location of Harry potter?"

"My son, Draco, informs me that Potter left school early with the blood traitor Black. I assume that they are living together or at least that he would know where he is." Malfoy answers, not looking up.

"Bring me your wife." he orders and Lucius practically runs from the room.

Two minutes later, he returns with Narcissa Malfoy, who promptly bows, "How may I be of assistance?"

"You were born a black, correct?" he asks, silently probing her for any sign of falsehood.

"Yes, I was born Narcissa black."

"Where would your dear cousin Sirius go if he were to protect Harry potter?" he smiles, still searching for some sign.

Narcissa opens her mouth to speak, but closes it. A moment later, she answers, "I do not know, my lord."

"Crucio." he laughs as the woman screams in agony before him, "Do not lie to me. You have one more chance to speak the truth, or dear Draco will lose his mother."

As he lifts the curse, she struggles to regain her voice, "The Black family home." she pants, "that's where he's go. Our answers placed every protective spell they could. The wards are nearly as strong as Hogwarts."

"Where?" he asks, eyes narrowed.

"I cannot say." she says terrified and another round of pain jolt through her body.

"Care to try again?" Voldemort asks as Lucius face pales at the sight of his wife.

"They must have cast the Fidelius charm!" she says through the pain, "I cannot speak the address!" immediately the pain is lifted and she collapses to the ground.

"What can you remember?" he glares.

"Grimmauld Place. Between numbers eleven and thirteen." she pants, her muscles still ablaze from the curse.

"Leave me, woman." he snarls and she struggles to get to her feet, her husband attempting to help her, "Don't Lucius. Let her suffer for defying me." Lucius gulps, but backs off as she limps forward. Just as she reaches the door, Voldemort screens, "Crucio!" again she topples and screams, her husband simply watching.

After almost ten minutes, the curse ends and Voldemort strides over to her. With a wave of his wand, she is dragged to her feet by her next, unable to breathe as he smiles, "Remember. If you ever lie to me again, you will suffer far worse than you have today, and you will die. So I make myself clear?"

"Yes, master!" she cries as she begins to pass out. With a wave, she's thrown from the room, smashing into the wall and shattering her arm.

"Lucius, your arm." he asks. The man bows and presents his arm, dark mark clearly visible. The dark lord places the tip of his wand on the mark. As they wait, he instructs Lucius "Do not attempt to help her. Let this pain serve as a reminder not to cross me."

"Yes my lord. "He says quietly. Five death eaters walk into the room and now before him.

"Crabbe, Goyle, go to Grimmauld place in London. Anyone you recognize from the list of potters friends is to be detained. Concentrate on the area between eleven and thirteen."

"Yes my lord." they mutter together.

"Lucius go and investigate the ministry. Ensure that fudge is not swayed. The rest of you, prepare for the assault on Azkaban." he smiles. Everyone mutters in agreement and leaves without a word.

* * *

Harry rises from his coffin after a good afternoons sleep. He could hear the twins attempting to prefect one of their joke products. Hermione was muttering the contents of a book, mostly likely about vampire, and Ron was asleep.

He walks out of his bedroom and up the stairs. The first door on the left, he knocks. It opens and he was tackled by the bushy haired witch.

"How are you?" she smiles.

"Fine." he smirks, "You know, I wasn't top keen on the coffin at first, but it's actually really comfortable."

"I'm glad. You looked really peaceful earlier." she says with a slight blush.

"Where are Ginny and the others? I know the twins and Ron are still around, but that's it." Harry asks as Hermione hands him a cup of tea.

"The adults are having a secret meeting that we can't be a part of, and Mrs. Weasley sent Ginny to get more milk to make dinner." Hermione answers, "Dobby!"

The hyper elf pops in with a bow. Hermione hands him a sickle and asks, "Can you bring use some tea cakes?"

"If course, Miss Grangy!" he bows and disappears, reappearing the next second with a tray of tea cakes and a goblet. He hands the goblet to Harry, puts the tray on the table, and disappears.

"So, when did Ginny leave?" Harry asks worriedly.

"About ten minutes ago. Why?" she asks, taking a cake.

"I don't know. I've just got a bad feeling." Harry says, draining the goblet and taking a cake, "I'm sure it's nothing."

* * *

Ginny and Hermione were sitting around the table, talking wildly when Mrs. Weasley poked her head in, "I'm sorry dears, but the order meeting is now, so you won't be allowed in the kitchen."

"Alright." they say disappointedly.

"Ginny, could you please go to the muggle store up the road and get some more milk? Sirius forgot to stock up, and I didn't notice until just now."

"Fine." she sighed, putting her shoes on and accepting the silver coins from her mother.

"Muggle stores won't accept sickles." Hermione says, handing her a ten pound note, "This should be plenty."

"Thanks Hermione." Ginny says, giving her a hug before running down the stairs

"Just knock on the kitchen door when you get back!" Molly called after her, "Thank you, dear."

"No problem." Hermione smiles.

Ginny breathes deeply of the outside air. While the house seemed relatively clean, the air still seemed foul. Something reminded her of that diary...

Shaking off those thoughts, she walked on the sidewalk towards the market at the end of the street. It wasn't a bad walk. The night was gorgeous, but something seemed off.

As she started the return trek, the feeling of unease only seemed to grow. Before she knew it, she was sprinting back down the street, running from something she didn't even know about. Unfortunately, it knew about her.

"That's far enough." a rough voice said from the side street just ahead of her. A single man in a black cloak, wearing a white mask.

"You're coming with us." a similar voice said from behind her.

She gulped as she looked over her shoulder and saw a second death eater with his wand drawn, "Come quietly, and you might not be hurt too badly." the first one smirks, drawing his wand.

She runs towards him, dodging a red jet from in front of her as a second jet narrowly missed her from behind. As the front death eater tries to block her path, she lifts the bag of milk and swings it down on his head. The gallon jug exploded on impact and dazed him as she kept running, dodging more stunners.

Terror sets in as she sees someone walk towards her just ahead of her. A man in a red coat and a red hat. Her heart basically stops beating as he walks past her. "Beautiful night, isn't it?" he asks calmly, seemingly unconcerned with the red lightning shooting towards him.

"Get out of here, muggle!" the first death eater screeches, still clutching his head, "I might just let you live!"

"Oh?" he smiles, "Sounds entertaining."

"Avada Kedavra!" the second shouts, and the green blast sends him crashing to the ground.

"Now, let's go, or you'll get the same." the first laughs.

"That wasn't anything to write home about." the man said, getting to his feet as if he'd just woken up from a nap.

The death eaters pale and the first disapprates. The second, however, slashes his wand. A stream of purple fire roars out of the tip. The red coated man smiles as he sidesteps the spell. "Not bad. That's pretty nasty." he smirks.

Ginny watches in horror as the purple flames hit her square in the chest. Every blood vessel in her body feels like its on fire, and breathing become nearly impossible. She collapses to her knee as the two men have words with each other.

After a couple of seconds, the death eater disapprates. The red coated man walks back towards her, kneeling beside her, "Sorry about that. I'd completely forgotten you were there. You've only got a couple of minutes to live, so listen carefully. Do you want to live as a monster or die a human?"

Each breath becomes harder and harder, but she manages to breath out, "I want to live."

The man grins as she passes out.

* * *

"She's been gone too long!" Harry says as he runs down the stairs, "I'm going out looking for her!"

He opens the door and is about to step out when he notices Ginny lying on the doormat, unconscious. He picks her up and carries her into the house. "Hermione! Get down here!" He calls up the stairs. Placing her at the foot of the stairs, he runs to the kid hen door, which is locked. Not willing to wait, he grips the knob and pulls with all of his strength. The door flies off its hinges, smashing to pieces on the wall behind him.

"Harry!" Dumbledore asks as he looks around, "What on earth is the matter?"

"Ginny's been attacked!" he yells, getting everyone's attention. The Weasleys gasps and rush out the door, followed closely by everyone else.

Hermione is already cries softly above her when they get there. Dumbledore kneels beside her and begins muttering, a pale blue light issuing from the tip of his wand. Seras likewise kneels and places one hand on her forehead.

"This shouldn't be possible." she says quietly, though everyone heard it.

"What's wrong?" Molly sobs, "Will she live?"

"I sensed that she was different, but her blood is shockingly similar to my own." Seras tells her.

"What does this mean?" Dumbledore asks as she stands.

Seras walks quickly to the door and steps outside, closing the door behind everyone.

Harry just notices letters written in blood on the door.

_**The bird of Hermes is my name**_

_**Eating my wings makes me tame**_

"It means that I have a sister." Seras answers.

On a rooftop across from the headquarters, Alucard watches as his previous daughter meets his new one. Deciding to reveal himself more than he already has, he reaches into her mind. 'Watch over her, Seras. In time, I may rejoin you.'

'Yes, master.' she answers.

* * *

So, that's vamp number 2. How many will there be in the end? Who knows. you'll have to read and find out.


	6. Level Zero

Last chapter for now. Enjoy.

A quick warning, if you haven't seen Hellsing Ultimate/Read the Manga, beware of spoilers.

* * *

Nightwalker chapter 6

All of the order was crowded around the kitchen table, waiting for news of Ginny condition. Seras had taken her upstairs as soon as they found the message, and hadn't come down since. The Weasley children were all pale, and Hermione looked on the verge of tears.

Seras stepped into the room and turned her attention to the family, "She's alive."

All of them breathed a sigh of relief. Dumbledore wiped a tear from his eye and asked, "Do you know what happened?"

"Bits and pieces." she shrugs, "She was attacked on her way back. Normally she probably wouldn't have made it, but my master was taking a stroll nearby. There was a slight struggle and she was hit with the unholy fire curse. By some miracle the one casting it was an amateur or she would've been beyond aid. After that, I can't say for sure but obviously master presented her with the same choice I offered Harry and she accepted."

"So, she a va-vampire?" Molly struggles through the years.

"Yes. To be more accurate, she's my sister." Seras grins.

Kingsley Shacklebolt stood and spoke in a low, soothing voice, "you are aware that it is illegal to turn a human with ministry approval?"

The room stiffens at his words. It was well known that the penalty is the death of both the turned and the turner.

"If you think you can, try and kill me. Voldemort didn't manage it, so I'm not worried." she replies without fear, "And I hope you won't be stupid enough to go after my master. He could destroy this entire country."

Kingsley stated into her eyes, as if trying to discern a bluff, but to his surprise, she wasn't bluffing. "I believe that Madam Bones doesn't need to concern herself with something so trivial." he says calmly, "What about you, Auror Tonks? Master Auror Moody?"

"My lips are sealed." Tonks smirked, turning her mouth into a zipper.

"Compared to Voldemort, that's a minor charge." Moody shrugs, "Besides which, anyone with half a brain can see that she could kill us all before we drew another breath."

The all stared in disbelief at the grinning girl. Dumbledore clears his throat to recall the attention of the room, "Yes, well, thank you again for your help, Miss Victoria. What will happen now?"

"Her internal injuries are all but healed from her transformation. All that's left is for her body to finish and regain its lost energy. She'll be awake in about ten hours." Seras says as she grabs two packs of blood, "You want one?" she asks, offering it to Harry, who accepts it.

"What about her education?!" Molly shouts, "What about her future?! How could he do this without consulting us?!"

"I already told you that I'm setting up wards next year to allow Harry to attend school. They'll do the same for her. As for her future, if he hadn't, her future would've been a funeral," she glares at the Weasley matriarch, "In time, after she's completely adapted to her powers, she would be able to live a normal, eternal life."

"Wicked!" the twins grin.

"This is no laughing matter!" Remus barks, "Take it from me, with the ministry the way it is, she'll never have anything close to a normal life. To them, part humans are even lower than trash."

"If they do, we'll let slip that she was turned by Dracula." Seras responds coolly as the order members gasp. Even Lupin paled at this news. "No matter how corrupt they may have become, the house of Tepes is still worthy of respect."

"Dracula died centuries ago!" Hestia bellows.

"Don't believe everything you read. He's far too powerful." Seras laughs, "Calling him a vampire is like calling Merlin a wizard. It's accurate, but he is far greater than any or the vermin who call themselves vampire."

"Prove it." Mundungus smirks in the corner, smoking a cigar.

Seras turns to face him, and with a flick of her finger, the cigar blew up in his face. "You shouldn't be smoking indoors. Aside from making everything smell, it's rude since this isn't your house. The only way I could prove it would be to show you the memory of Alucard's restriction level zero."

Harry stared at her, waiting for here to pull out a wand to remove the memory, but it never came. His eyes were drawn a moment later to something moving on the floor. Seras' shadow had spread across the room, covering the floors and began seeping up the wall.

"Relax. I'm going to show you the memory of April twenty second, nineteen forty five, when a three way battle was waged." Seras grins evilly, "The German S.S. leading an army of a thousand vampires, the catholic crusade of three thousand exorcists, and the final group. The Hellsing organization which consisted of Sir Integra, Alucard, and Myself."

As she spoke, the shadows had covered the entire room, leaving everything dark. Even Harry was unable to see more than a few inches in front of him. Suddenly, the world grew bright.

They were standing in the midst of a ruined city. People were screaming in all direction. Blood flowed along the streets. In the air, dozens of helicopters flew, firing indiscriminately in the city. Ahead of them, a single woman stood surrounded my black robed priests, all aiming guns towards her.

"What is this?" Snape gasped in horror.

"This is the final result of one hundred years of work. An army of vampires strong enough to level an entire country." Seras smiles. In the sky above them, a red bolt cuts ahead of the approaching priests, standing between them and the woman.

Though most if the order was unable to hear the conversation, Harry heard every word. "There's Sir Integra and me." Seras says as the oldest of the priests stops the rest from attacking.

As they watched the scene play out, an eerie fog rolled in. "Here he comes." Harry gulps. He doesn't even know how he knows, but he did.

The order turned its attention to the harbor. A massive shape was rolling in. As it came closer, it's shape became far more visible. A battleship with a plane crashed upon it like a burning cross. A black shape flew from the ship as it crashed into the shore. The leader of the priest ran from the other, and along the rooftops, another grey robed man moved in tandem with him. All three men reached the center of the road just ahead of them at the same time.

A voice echoed over the screams that still filled the city, "What are my orders, my master?"

The past Seras had grabbed the woman and taken her to the tallest building still standing. From there, her voice was clear to them all. "Kill them all. Do not allow a single enemy to leave this island."

The voice laughed as the order moved closer to the three way stalemate between generals. "I understand, my master."

"Control art restriction system to level Zero!" Integra shouted, "Declare yourself!"

Alucard's voice grew soft, but perfectly audible to all of them, "The Bird of Hermes is my name..."

That was as far as he got before the stalemate was broken. Both the other men had attacked, along with the considerable force amassed at either side. Even if it were only a memory, Harry and the others could tell why.

Fear had gripped them all. None of them doubted the terror that would be unleashed if he were to finish. But finish he did as he reformed from the brutal attack. "Eating my wings makes me tame."

The gray army released wave after wave of explosives, sending his blood flying in all directions. From that blood, millions of eyes appeared, and seemed to grow out of the ground. Millions of humans rose, ripping the invading enemies apart. In mere moments over three hundred soldiers were killed.

At the center, where Alucard once stood, there was a single man. Tall and proud. His armor tarnished from the blood that surrounded him. In his hand, a single sword rested, point turned down. His cape billowed in the morning wind.

"Harry, listen to Sir Integra." Seras urged him, and he focused on the two figures still on the rooftop.

"Blood is the currency of the soul. To drink blood is to make an entire existence one's own. As you are now, you probably understand that, Seras." Integra said as she watched the carnage. Seras nodded in affirmative as she too looked into the city of blood.

"I think we've seen enough." Dumbledore said shaking. All around him, the order nodded in agreement. Seras closes her eyes and the vision disappeared.

With them all safely back in the present, all of them breathed a heavy sigh of relief. Seras turns to Kingsley, "Do you still intend to try and kill him?"

"Are you out of your mind!?" he gasped, "What the hell is he?"

"He is Dracula. The ultimate undead." Seras says confidently, "Even the ministry would be forced to acknowledge it as an unwinnable battle."

The order nods in agreement, most of them looking sick to their stomach. Harry wasn't feeling too good himself. Hermione and Ron had thrown up beside him.

"How will she learn?" moody asks following the silence, "I've fought a fair few vampires in my day, and I know that she'll inherit more than a little power from him. That power needs control."

"He left her to me." she says to the aged warrior, "I went through the same things as she will. I'll teach her."

"Well, that's one question solved." Dumbledore smiles.

"No it is not!" Molly shouts, "My daughter will have no part of this!"

"You're welcome to try." Seras shrugs, "But without help, she'll die."

"I'll help her!" she says defiantly.

"Then you'll die too." Seras glares angrily, "You don't seem to get it. She isn't the perfect little girl she used to be. This isn't a debate, it's a fact. She is a vampire. At some point, she won't be able to control her hunger, and one of your family will die."

This shut Molly up viciously. Her entire argument exploded with that one statement. Arthur placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. "Regardless of what the ministry says, she's still our daughter." he says calmly, "We won't allow you to take her away from us."

"That was never my intention." Seras chuckles, "I will teach her to use her powers. What she does with them after that is none of my concern."

Arthur nods and sits in his seat, pulling Molly down with him. The room was silently waiting for the argument to continue, but it never did.

"Given the situation, tonight's meeting is cancelled." Dumbledore says to end the silence, "We will reconvene tomorrow night where we will hopefully be able to update you all on Miss Weasleys condition."

With a wave of his wand, the food that Mrs. Weasley had earlier flew from the fridge and landed on the table. Another wave and it was heated. Most of the order began muttering as they left the room, but some pulled up a chair as Mrs. Weasley started dishing up food. Most of them had muggle soda or butterbeer, but Harry and Seras had a goblet full of blood.

The food was wonderful, as always, but none of them were particularly hungry that night. Given what she'd shown them, it was hardly surprising that none of them knew if they could keep it down. Following the silent meal, the order members left via apparation while the visitors went upstairs.

"Harry." Seras said from behind him, "I need to talk to you for a second."

He nods and follows her into the living room. After two day of hard work, it almost looked like a whole new room. The dusty furniture that had been eaten away by doxies was gone, replaced by more modern, and to Harry's surprise, only slightly magical, furniture. The chairs were charmed to always be comfortable, and became recliners with the tap of a wand.

The curtains had been destroyed, burning the doxies along with them. The most surprising change was Sirius had installed a Flat screen TV, complete with cable.

Seras looked at him and asked, "Did you understand what Sir Integra said?"

Harry shakes his head, and Seras smiles, "Good. I'd have been shocked if you did. Keep thinking about it. Let me know what you find out."

With that, she walks up the stairs. Harry shrugs and follows behind her.

* * *

Voldemort is deep in thought, trying to determine what could be the source of that women's power. Whether it came from Horcrux or Elixir, immortality such as that should not exist! To throw off his curse without so much as flinching? Impossible! Some sort of shield against the curse? No, certainly not. The ministry would not keep such a thing quiet. If they did, Lucius would have known.

Carefully, he extracts the memory of his revival, cursing his own incompetence at allowing potter to escape. He examined every moment, trying to find some answer. He found it at the very beginning. Blood.

A corpse that moves simply from receiving no more than a drop of blood? Clearly she isn't an inferus. No necromancy exists with the strength to create one so life like.

His thought is interrupted as Goyle bursts into the room panting, his face pale. Voldemort's glare made it worse, and the curse he used as punishment for the interference didn't help.

"For what reason have you disturbed me, Goyle?" he quietly asks, Nagini hissing from his shoulder, "You had better have one of Potters friends."

"My lord, we had the Weasley girl cornered!" he exclaims, "But this man showed up! He was like the woman! We couldn't kill him!"

With a roar, Voldemort tore into his mind. He watched with abstract amusement as Crabbe and Goyle began chasing the red haired girl. Despite the circumstances, he greatly enjoyed watching her hit Goyle on the head with a gallon of milk. Clearly she had grown since he knew her before.

His memories may have been foggy, but he still remembers her. The girl who opened the chamber of secrets, Ginny Weasley. He had wondered why he had these memories until Lucius informed him of the destruction of the diary. He'd been angry, yes. But in the grand scheme of things, the real loss was the basilisk. He could easily create another diary, but without the basilisk it would be futile.

Then he saw the man. He was as tall as himself, wearing a red trench cost and a red hat. Concealed at his waist, he had two muggle firearms. One silver, another black.

His confidence was rather amusing until he was struck by the curse and fell to the ground. Within moments, as they approached the quaking girl, he rose without injury. At this point, Goyle disapprates and the memory ends.

"Crucio!" Voldemort screeches and the large man rolled on the ground in agony, "why did you flee? You should have captured him."

"My lord... There was nothing I could do. He was too strong!" Goyle wails, still writhing in the curse.

"What of Crabbe?" he asks, eyes narrowed.

"He was going to fight..." Goyle mutters and another bout of pain shot through him.

"Then you had best go find him." Voldemort sneers and Goyle bolts from the room as quickly as his weak legs will carry him.

Less than a minute later, he returns with an equally pale and unharmed Crabbe. "What happened?" he asks the braver of the two men.

"I attempted to curse him, but he dodged. I hit the Weasley girl, but he didn't give me enough time to try again. He simply stated at me and told me to leave because I wasn't wroth killing."

Voldemort glared into his mind and watched the encounter. It was just as he'd said, except for what the man told him.

"Get out of here." he laughed, "A human like isn't even worth killing." for the briefest second, he saw two fangs extending past his lips as Crabbe disapprates.

Withdrawing, he smiled, "You did well, Crabbe. Because of your bravery, I have learned what I sought."

Color returned to his face as Crabbe answered, "I am most honored to have been of service."

"Goyle, your friends act has granted you a reprieve." he says to the deeply bowing man, "Leave now. For the time being, your life is spared."

Both men how and leave the room. Voldemort couldn't suppress the laugh. This was it. The final piece.

They were old ones. Vampires of such power that they should have been eliminated decades ago. To think that one survived the purge at the end of world war two...

Regardless, he knew what he needed do. He would become one of them. Luckily he has never seen the point in sex, so he remains a virgin. Now all that was left was capturing the woman...

* * *

Ginny yawns like she always does in the morning, though she could not for the life of her remember going to bed. The last thing she remembered was...

She quickly grabbed her wand and looked around, expecting death eaters to swarm around her as soon as she woke.

But there was nothing. She was in the bedroom that Sirius had given her and Hermione at Grimmauld Place. All of her things were still strewn across her side of the room as shed left them.

"What happened?" she mutters, shakily getting to her feet. She winced slightly as she felt a sudden pain in her chest. It was painful but not unbearable. She carefully made her way downstairs, not even realizing that despite the age of the steps, they didn't creak in the slightest from her weight.

The usual chatter of breakfast was heard as she reached the bottom of the stairs. Smiling, she walked in, "What's for breakfast?"

Whatever she expected, it wasn't for all of them to jump in surprise. Before she could ask what was wrong, her mom and Hermione had her in a backbreaking hug.

"We were so worried about you!" Hermione cries.

"I'm fine." she mutters, hugging them back, "Can someone tell me what happened?"

* * *

Well, here's the last chapter for now. I've still got a few more in reserve for some time over the next couple of days. As always, i look forward to reading your reviews.


	7. Ginny the Vampire, and Dan Demented

So, today i'll be uploading the last three chapters before i'm up to date with Nightwalker. After that, i'll be working on getting the rest of my stories up. For those of you that haven't voted, the poll will be up until all of my stories are up to date, so vote while you can.

I am not nearly awesome enough to own HP or hellsing.

* * *

Nightwalker 7

None of them answered her. She looked from one person to another, "What's wrong?"

Hermione is the first to speak. Slowly, she asks, "What do you remember from last night?"

Ginny thinks hard and starts, "Well, me and you were talking, and then mom asked me to go get some milk, than..." she stops as she remembers the death eaters, "I was attacked?"

Hermione nods, "That's what we know. You were apparently fatally wounded by a curse."

Ginny winces slightly as she remembers the pain, "Yeah, I know. And then that guy asked me if I wanted to live and I said yes..."

"Well, basically you were in the same position as Harry, and you made the same choice." Hermione sighs, "Ginny, you're a vampire."

It takes a moment for the news to sink in, "You mean a drink blood, sleep in coffin, unable to go outside vampire?" she asks worriedly.

Hermione nods, and Ginny collapses into a chair, "Well what the hell am I going to do now?!"

"Language!" Molly scolds.

Sirius places a comforting hand on her shoulder, "Molly, given the situation, id says that is the proper response."

Molly glares at him, but turns back to Ginny, face fill of concern, "I don't know. I was hoping that our resident expert would be awake, but APPARENTLY NOT!" she says, shouting the last two words.

"No need to be so loud." a voice yawns from the living room, stepping into the room, "I can hear you just fine without it."

Ginny turns to the blond, "Seras?"

"Good morning." she smiles, fangs visible, "We've got a lot to talk about, so let's eat first."

Ginny nods and turns back to the table. Dishing up her favorites, she digs into her mom's delicious cooking. Oddly, she doesn't feel full, no matter how much she eats. Reaching for her drink, she sees that instead of water like the others, she had what she first thought was juice. It sent a shiver up her spine as she realizes that its blood.

She turns a tentative glance at Seras, who says, "You don't have to drink it if you don't want to, but your powers will weaken and you'll stay hungry. Believe me, it's easier this way."

Ginny finds the very idea repulsive and pushes the glass away. The liquid turns clears as its magical replaced with water with a wave of Molly's wand. Seras sighs in disappointment, "Suit yourself, but you'll drink it eventually."

Ginny sighs as she eats the wonderful, but unfulfilling meal. Seras drinks another pack of blood, and everything seems normal enough.

Until after dinner, Seras looks her in the eye, "If you're refusing to drink, we might as well get started with the training."

"Training?" Ginny and Molly ask at the same time.

"Right." She nods easily, "It won't be too difficult, but without it, she liable to kill someone or bring the house down by accident."

"What do you mean?" Molly asks in concern, looking at her daughter, "How could she…."

In response, Seras extends her pinky, and brings it down lightly on the table. The legs strain and shatter from the force applied by the digit. They gawk as she shrugs, "That was what happens when I stop restraining my powers just a bit. While hers won't be as pronounced, if she inadvertently used her full power to say, kill a fly, there would be at least a hole in the wall. At most, a pile of rubble with a couple of bodies buried under it."

They look at her in stunned silence for a moment, before Sirius has the sense to repair the table. Seras looks pleasantly at molly and ask, "So, do you see the need for training, or will you insist that she's perfectly normal and die when this place collapses?"

Molly's inevitable retort was cut off by Ginny speaking for the first time since the beginning of the conversation, "Mom, it's okay." She says calmly, getting out of her chair, "Let's go. Before I change my mind."

"Well said." She says, standing, "To the basement. Sirius, send Harry when he gets up."

The padfooted marauder nods and the two girls leave the weasleys and Hermione to their thoughts.

Stretching, Harry rises like some movie vampire, seriously scaring Hermione, who'd come in to check on him.

"Don't do that!" she hisses, clutching her chest, "Really too realistic."

Exposing his fangs, Harry replies, "You sure? I thought it was funny."

Hermione play swats his arm, "Seras wanted you in the basement whenever you got up."

"Great, got anything to eat? I'm starving!" Harry grins.

Clutching her neck in mock horror, "Go find it somewhere else!" and she runs from the room as Harry laughs, pulling on a clean robe and walking down the stairs.

In the kitchen, Hermione's laughing with Sirius, likely relating the tale to him. This is confirmed when Sirius smirks, "I'm sorry, Dracula, but this maiden has escaped your clutches. Perhaps tomorrow."

Sighing deeply, he took a pack of blood from the fridge, "I'll have to be quicker next time. Maybe set a trap..." the three laughed as he drank the blood, "You know, I was thinking I might go for a walk tonight. What do you think?"

Sirius looked seriously at him, "I don't know…. Ginny was just attacked. You sure?"

"I'll be fine. If they show up, I'll give them a piece of my mind." He grins evilly with blood dripping from his fangs. The sight was chilling, but they knew he was right. If Seras had taught them anything, it's that Harry would be able to kill any death eaters stupid enough to attack him, and escape from Voldemort without much effort.

"Well, give 'em some from me." Sirius shrugs, "Dumbledore's having another meeting tonight, so maybe if Voldy does show up, we'll be able to ambush him."

Nodding, Harry picked up the prophet off the table. Fudge has made his opinion quite clear over the last weeks. In the true style of a politician, people don't want Voldemort back, therefore he cannot be back. Not to mention Malfoy passing gold like candy to anyone willing to believe him that Voldemort's gone. However, just looking at the front page, it's become obvious that he's decided to go a different route. It was completely devoid of any mention of Voldemort, or the third task. Flipping through, he noticed a small picture of him on the second page.

_Following the third task of the Tri-Wizard Tournament, Harry Potter, age fourteen, who had already entered the strictly adult tournament despite his age, emerged from the maze clutching the body of fellow champion and known rival, Cedric Diggory, Age 17. Was this an accident? Perhaps the task was too difficult._

_Not according to the Mr. Potter, who alleges to have been taken off the Hogwarts grounds, witness the revival of the confirmed deceased He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, and escaped with his life. Not only was there no evidence to support this claim, but a ministry spokeswizard has assured us that he is lying._

'_This is not the first time that Mr. Potter as claimed to have fought the dark lord.' The ministry spokeswizard informs us, 'According to Mr. Potter, he has fought the dark lord on two additional occasions not including Godric's Hollow thirteen years ago. Even more ludicrous, these events allegedly happened during his first two years of school.'_

_Clearly, such a feat would be impossible, but he proclaims it nonetheless. A schoolmate of his reveals a potentially shocking angle of these events. As reported last year, Potter is a known Parselmouth, the sign of a dark wizard, and there have been a number of strange occurrences over the years, not including the incident during the task. Draco Malfoy, son of the esteemed Lucius Malfoy, gave us an exclusive story involving Mr. Potter during the end of this past year at Hogwarts._

'_Before he left early, he assaulted me in the Great Hall.' Draco tells us, 'Then he broke the magically reinforced table with his bare hands. I don't claim to be an expert, but that kind of strength is almost always the result of some dark ritual. Potter's always been overly competitive. I'd bet he thought it would make it easier to win the tournament with that kind of strength.'_

_A chilling interpretation of events. As young Malfoy said, all known cases of such strength have been the result of incredible dark rituals, all requiring a human sacrifice. Perhaps Cedric Diggory was nothing more than a convenient tool for this monster to be._

"Looks like fudge is shutting down the prophet." Harry says angrily.

Sirius nods understandingly, "You should've seen the shit they printed about me the other day. Apparently, despite having been on the run following over ten years in Azkaban, I have the magical strength needed to cast the imperious curse on a witch as powerful as Amelia Bones, who, in case you weren't aware, is currently the strongest fighter in the entire ministry. In fact, I can also conceal it well enough that the curse is completely undetectable."

Hermione nods in agreement, "I'm assuming that no reporters have ever asked you for an interview?"

"Why would they?" Sirius snorts, "After all, without my side of the story, they could claim that I'm the one responsible for any of Voldemort's actions. And if I did try to give an interview, fudge would find some way to arrest me on trumped up treason charges and get me kissed. I doubt i'd get a fair trial any more now than I did thirteen years ago."

Sighing, Harry chucked the paper into the fire, watching with no small amount of amusement as the black and white picture of fudge burned, and turned, "I'll see what's up with the others."

Nodding, both return to their conversation as Harry opens the door leading to the basement.

Opening the door at the bottom of the staircase, he smiles as he sees Ginny, clearly exhausted, but otherwise just fine, standing in the middle of the dark, empty room. Noticing the apparent absence of their favorite blond vampire, he looks more carefully like she taught him. Standing in the corner, she waves playfully at him, shushing him quietly. Harry nods, standing in the doorway as Ginny pants, looking desperately around the room. Five minutes after he walked in, Ginny finally moves, charging at the same corner where Seras was quietly waiting. She stops the punch with one hand.

"Took you long enough." She smirks.

"Shut up." Ginny pants, leaning up against the wall, "Why is this so exhausting?"

"Because you're doing it on an empty stomach." Seras says calmly, taking another pouch of blood for lunch, "You'd be much better off if you just gave in. you're not hurting anyone but yourself like this." She lazily tosses a second pack at her.

"She's right." Harry says, crouching next to her. She jumps suddenly, apparently not even noticing him before.

"When did you get here?" She manages to stutter out, face flush with embarrassment.

"Five minutes, give or take." He shrugs, "So what wrong?"

"It just doesn't feel right." She mutters, struggling to stand again, "I know I'm being stupid, but I just can't do it."

"At least you can admit it." Seras sighs, "Listen. The sooner you get over this, the better it'll be for everyone."

"I know." Ginny says sadly, "I just need some time to adjust…"

"Take whatever time you need." She says after a minute, "But don't expect me to treat you any different then I did Harry."

Nodding, Ginny stood up and Seras disappeared again, "Harry, if she starts struggling, give her a hand, but don't tell her exactly where." Seras' voice echoed in the dark room.

Following a few hours of training, mostly reviewing what he'd already learned to help Ginny, aside from his own training while she was resting, the vampires rejoined the living for dinner. The order meeting ran long, so Molly simply conjured a table for them in the living room. Harry and Seras drank a pouch each, while Ginny tried, but still couldn't stomach the idea. The Weasleys, having already been used to it, hardly flinched at the bloodsuckers and had no problem integrating them into the conversation, for which Harry was grateful. He really didn't want to make them uncomfortable.

After Molly had rejoined the meeting, Harry got up and stretched, "I'm going for a walk. Anyone want to come with?"

The Weasleys looked at him like he'd lost his mind, none more so than Ginny. Hermione, having been present for the conversation with Sirius, didn't even look up from the standard book of spells grade five, "No thanks. Enjoy yourself."

Fred and George both ask, at the same time of course, "Mate, you realize that there was a death eater attack just last night, right?"

"Of course." Harry grins evilly, showing his fangs, "I hope they try again. I wouldn't mind a little revenge for Ginny, not to mention Cedric."

Gulping, the twins smile, "Well, we aren't at your level, O great one, so we'll stay here. If you see any death eaters, take a bite for us."

"Will do." He nods, opening the door and stepping outside.

Feeling the air on his face for the first time since he arrived was a wonderful feeling. For the first time since the aftermath of the third task, he missed being able to walk in the sunlight. Hopefully it was just a temporary condition, as Seras was quite clear about him being able to stand sunlight after he'd fully awakened.

Briskly, he walked around the block, taking in the boring sights of downtown London. Despite it not being any different from what he remembered during his rare drive with the Dursley family, something about seeing it through the eyes of a vampire made everything clearer. The bustling city became far more peaceful at night. After a nice short walk, he returned to the house, where, of course, several members of the order were looking at him disapprovingly.

"Where have you been?" Molly asked loudly.

"I already told you." Sirius sighs, "He went out for a walk. Don't forget that he's been coped up in this dusty old house since the end of school. Anyone would get a little stir crazy."

"Ginny was just attacked yesterday, and you decide to go for a walk now?!" she roars, making the other children wince.

Harry returned her glare and said, "I can handle myself just fine. After the training I've had, any death eater stupid enough to attack me won't live to regret it."

Dumbledore nods thoughtfully, "Molly, he is correct. You've seen the difference in power between him and the others. At this time, even I might not be his equal. Provided he takes precautions, I see no reason to forbid him from leaving."

"But, Albus…."

"No buts." The headmaster says sternly, "You need to understand that the weak little boy you knew perished after the third task."

Molly opened and closed her mouth, struggling to find a counter. Coming up empty, she throws her arms up in protest and stomps up the stairs. The other weasleys were staring at the headmaster in disbelief, but nodded anyway.

Naturally, it was the twins to actually ask, "So..."

"How many…"

"Death Eaters…"

"Did you get?"

Shrugging, he sighs, "None. They didn't show up. A bit disappointing really. I could've used a wok out."

Grinning, Sirius chuckles, "Maybe I'll come with you next time. I've been a bit out of shape since Azkaban, so might as well try to regain the godly figure I had before."

"Alright." Harry grins back, "I guess no muggles would think it weird to be walking my dog at ten o'clock at night."

"Exactly!" the Dogfather cheered, and the other laughed.

July flew by, and while he hadn't practiced much of his more advanced powers, helping Ginny did wonders for his skill. Between helping her and his own practice, controlling it was practically second nature. Even Seras was surprised at the progress he was making. Meanwhile, he continued his late night walks, despite constant protests from molly. Aside from a few glimpses, he'd never seen a death eater. Every time he found one, they'd apparate away before he ever got close. He'd expected them to return with Voldemort after the first time, but nobody ever showed up. Maybe they angered him when they attacked Ginny, so they aren't taking any chances…

Regardless, following a simple birthday, Harry retreated back to the basement to continue training with Ginny and Seras. Ginny's skills were progressing slowly, as she still hadn't drunken blood, though at least she was sleeping in the coffin Seras got for her. Her reaction was almost the same as his. Those coffins were damn comfortable.

With her basic powers under control (for the most part), Seras demonstrated the others again, along with a new one.

"You ready?" she asks him, "This one is the first you'll learn. It's easier to master then the others, but at the same time, more useful in the current situations."

Harry and Ginny watched eagerly as she lifted her hand. A moment later, a massive gun appeared in her hand from nowhere. They watched in amazement as she easily wields the weapon with one hand despite it probably weighing more than the three of them put together.

"If you practice this enough, you'll be able to perfectly conceal whatever you like without worry. Personally, I find it most useful for weapons, as your opponent will think you are unarmed until he's got a gun in his face, but I guess you could use it to carry your schoolbooks." She grins, "Or maybe an emergency portkey. Never know when you might get captured again."

Nodding, both of them make up their minds to practice it. Seras looks at both and tosses them each a small dagger, "We'll practice with these. Focus your strength into that hand. After that, imagine the knife disappearing."

Doing as instructed, they both close their eyes in concentration, but neither achieves it for several minutes. Finally, Harry felt the cold metal disappear from his hand.

"Good. Now, we just wait for Ginny." Seras nods and they turn to the redhead. It took another few minutes, but her knife vanishes as well, "Alright, now, you need to remember exactly how it felt to hold that knife, then try and call it back."

This proved infinitely more difficult. So much so that neither of them came close to succeeding for the rest of the night. Seras didn't seem too concerned, as she simply sent them to bed and told them to try again tomorrow.

It had taken over a week before they made any progress. Finally, the night of the eighth, Harry succeeded in recreating the same knife as before. Seras nods approvingly, "Not bad. It took me two weeks to figure it out when I created this technique. Ginny, you can try again tomorrow. For now, get some rest."

Nodding in exhaustion, Ginny stumbles back up the stairs. Harry and Seras follow soon after, and at the top of the stairs, Harry gets attacked by a bushy haired witch.

"Harry, my parents are coming tomorrow!" Hermione says happily, "Dumbledore said he was going to go pick them up so they can spend the rest of the summer!"

"That's great!' Harry smiled brightly as his best friend, "I'm glad you'll get to spend some time with them this year. Plus, you'll be able to show them all the magic you've learned."

Hermione looked him disapprovingly for his suggestion that she illegally use magic, but she couldn't keep it straight before she started laughing. Harry quickly joined in, and the two of them went upstairs to be well rested for an eventful day tomorrow.

* * *

Lord Voldemort sat upon his throne as a group of death eaters entered and stood along the walls. These men were responsible for watching the boy's hiding place.

"Report, Selwyn." Voldemort says calmly, and the old man steps forward.

"My lord, something seems to have changed about potter." He began, "He appears to be able to see through our disillusionment charms, and rather than running, he seems eager to engage us. He carries such an air of power, several of our men fear he may simply be Dumbledore using polyjuice potion, so they have fled rather than fight."

"Interesting…." The dark lord says quietly, "It still surprises me that he is so well recovered after so short a time. Perhaps the idea isn't impossible... Have we determined what happened to the Weasleys girl?"

"No my lord." Crabbe says from the side of the room, "There has been no sign of her. It's possible she didn't survive my curse."

"Perhaps, but this girl endured my power for the better part of a year while retaining her will. I find it hard to believe she would be killed so easily." Voldemort musses aloud, "Keep up the surveillance. Do not approach anyone, but if you see the girl, summon me at once."

"Yes, My Lord!" the group said at once, recognizing that they'd been dismissed, and filed out of the room.

* * *

"Hermione!" The bushy haired older woman cried as soon as she walked into the house. Hermione ran and embraced her mother, and her father quickly joined in. Dumbledore smiled fondly at the loving family as he turned towards Harry, "Harry, I don't suppose I could impose upon you to make some of those sandwiches I constantly hear the other raving about?"

"Coming right up. Will you be staying for lunch?" Harry bowed like a house elf, much to the amusement of the others.

"I believe I will. It is rather late for lunch, but I expect the order meeting will run long, so it might be for the best. I wouldn't expect dinner until ten o'clock if Severus' report is to be believed." The old man says calmly.

"I'm guessing I'm allowed at this meeting?" Harry said hopefully, and the headmaster laughs.

"It never hurts to check, but I'm sorry to say you will not be permitted to attend."

"Damn." Harry sighs, "Just as well though. I was planning on going for a run tonight anyway."

"Mind if I join you?" Hermione's father asked, walking towards him, "Daniel Granger. Hermione's said nothing but good things, Mr. Potter."

"Just call me Harry." He sighed, "And are you sure? This isn't exactly the safest neighborhood anymore. We've got more than a few people out there who want to kill me."

Daniel laughed heartedly, "Call me Dan. And yes, I'm sure. Besides, Hermione told me these people nearly killed her friend Ginny." Lifting up his shirt just enough for Harry to see he had a pistol concealed at his waist, he grinned, "I'm sure I wouldn't get in your way."

Chuckling, Harry nodded, "Fair enough. Nine o'clock?"

"Sounds great. Nothing like a nice walk at night to make sure your senses don't get dull. I've always said. Constant Vigilance. If you're not sure of your surroundings, the enemy's always one step ahead of you."

Harry couldn't suppress chuckles, "Have you ever met a man named Moody?"

"The name doesn't ring a bell." He shrugs, "Why?"

"Because that speech was nearly identical to one he gave last year. I swear we never went through a single class without him screaming Constant Vigilance at least once." Harry smirked, and Hermione giggled.

"I asked Professor moody the same thing." She added.

"I'm assuming this man's seen action?" Dan says knowingly, "Any man who's been in combat could tell you the same."

"I thought you were a dentist." Harry asked stupidly.

"I am. Formally a Lieutenant in the Royal Marines during the Falklands War. Retired ten years ago and joined my wife at her practice." He nods, "Still just as good with this as I ever was." He adds, patting his waist.

"Alright. Then we leave at nine." Harry says, and the retired solider nods and returns to his wife.

* * *

Following an afternoon mostly spent getting to know the granger (And training, but who counting that?), they were inevitably kicked out of the kitchen at eight for the order meeting. Following a quick refresher with Seras, he waited in the foyer for Dan. Like a true soldier, he arrived exactly fifteen minutes early, and at nine o'clock, the two exited the house.

Since the first time he'd gone for a walk, he'd gradually expanded his radius, and by now had already covered a mile around number twelve. Twenty minutes out, Dan revealed the true reason for his accompanying of the boy.

"What are your intentions for my daughter?" he says as the round a corner.

Harry stares at him for a moment, and he's about to answer when the man noticeably shivers, looking around the area. A second later, Harry feels a sickeningly familiar chill.

"Get behind me." Harry says, drawing his wand, "We're getting back to the house."

"What's going on?" he asks, removing the concealed weapon as soon as he sees Harry's wand.

"Something that shouldn't be. Dementors." Harry says gravely, and he man's reactions told him Hermione already mentioned them at least once, "I can handle them if we run into them, but I'd much rather get back to the others before that."

Walking around the previous corner, however, the world was engulfed in darkness. Dan had his gun pointed behind him, and the chill continued to worsen. "Here they come!" Harry shouts as two glide into view. 'Sirius is free!' Harry thought with all his might as he shouted, "Expecto Patronum!"

The stag blasted from his wand, the faint silver glow illuminating the darkness. A moment later, shots rang out as the second wailed under a hail of gunfire before the stag ever reached it.

"I have no clue what's going on, but I'm guessing I got it?" Dan shouts as he switches his clip.

"Good shooting!" Harry calls as the stag drives away the second Dementor. The darkness fades, but the chill doesn't, nor does the feeling of dread. 'What's going on?' he wonders until the sound of metal hitting the pavement accompanied by a scream.

Turning quickly, he saw a third Dementor forcing Dan up against the wall, Dan's gun lying on the ground. The monster's hood was down as it leaned towards his protesting mouth. The stag wouldn't make it in time, even moving as fast as it could. Harry calls on the full power he'd learned over the last month, and struck just before it could complete the kiss. The impact shattered the sidewalk beneath him and literally ripped the soul sucking demon in half. The lower half turned to dust and floated away in the wind as its torso and head flew through the air. The silver stag quickly followed suit, driving the dementor away. The chill lifted and Harry rushed to Dan's aid.

His breathing was shallow, and he was shaking constantly, but he seemed to me alright. "Hang on." Harry said, picking him up, "I'll get you back to the house."

With a weak nod of acknowledgment, Dan fainted as Harry carried him through the deserted streets.

* * *

After twenty minutes, they arrived back at the house, and Harry put him on the new couch in the living room. "Hermione! Mrs. Granger! Hurry!" he called up the stairs as he knocked on the door to the meeting room, only slightly more in control then when Ginny was attacked.

Kingsley opened the door, and stared at him, "What?" he asked in a low voice, "Dumbledore already told you-"

"I was attacked by Dementors." Harry cut him off, "Get Dumbledore. Mr. Granger's in pretty bad shape."

Eyes widen, Kingsley turned, "Headmaster! Harry was attacked!"

Dumbledore appeared beside him less than a second later, eyeing him calmly, "What happened?"

"Mr. Granger and I were attacked. Dementors. He's in pretty bad shape, but I don't think he was kissed." Harry panted, exhaustion from a day of training and carrying Dan for over a mile finally getting to him.

Rushing into the living room, they found both the granger women looking worriedly at the pale form of Dan Granger.

"Move aside please." Dumbledore said kindly, withdrawing his wand, "It would appear we were quite grateful that he went with Harry. I doubt any other young wizard could have survived." Casting a few charms, he nodded thankfully, "The good news is that he was not kissed. I'll take him to St. Mungo's before going to the ministry. Someone has to take care of this mess before fudge jumps all over it."

Hermione sighs happily, and begins comforting her mom. A moment later, an owl flies through an open window.

Dumbledore sighs as he removes the letter from its leg and hands it to Harry.

Opening it, it read,

_Dear Mr. Potter,_

_We have received intelligence that you preformed the Patronus Charm at twenty-three minutes past nine this evening in a muggle inhabited area, and in the presence of a muggle._

_The severity of this breach of the decree for the Reasonable Restriction of Underage Sorcery has resulted in your expulsion from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Ministry representatives will be calling at your place of residence shortly to destroy your wand._

_As you have already received an official warning for a previous offense under section thirteen of the international Confederation of Wizards' Statute of Secrecy, we regret to inform you that your presence is required at a disciplinary hearing at the Ministry of Magic at nine A.M. on August the twelfth._

_Hoping you are well,_

_Yours sincerely,_

_Mafalda Hopkirk_

Harry paled considerably as he read the letter, handing it to Dumbledore, who quickly read through.

"The Minster has greatly overstepped the bounds of his authority." He says angrily when he finished, "Sirius, You and I are going to the Ministry. Alastor, make sure Mr. Granger is taken care of at Saint Mungo's, and keep watch. I don't want anyone erasing his memories of tonight."

"Got it, Albus." The Old auror nods, "I suppose that everyone else will be making sure they don't snap his wand?"

"As if they could break a fidlius charm in less than an hour." Dumbledore spits, and he and Sirius disapparates.

Molly looks worriedly at him, then said calmly, "Everyone, we're having dinner, then you lot are going to bed."

* * *

First of three chapters being uploaded today. Next time, The very beginning of the trail, and two unexepected people make their presence known.


	8. The Ministry Of Magic

Part two of three for today. Enjoy!

* * *

Nightwalker chapter 8

Dumbledore and Sirius appear inside the atrium of the Ministry of Magic. Those few remaining wizards made no attempts to discover the reason for the two high profile wizards appearance, as they were far too busy getting out of their way. They split at the elevator. Dumbledore to the Improper Use of Magic office and Sirius to the Department of Magical Law Enforcement.

The clerk at the improper use of magic office had obviously been expecting him, as she paled considerably, but pointed him to one of the cubicles. The woman behind the desk looked shocked, but quickly schooled her features, "I am Mafalda Hopkirk. How may I assist you, headmaster?"

"Hello Mafalda." He smiles, "Could you remind me again what the standard punishment for breaking the reasonable restriction for underage sorcery?"

"Well, first offense is a written warning issued by the department. A second offense is a verbal reprimand from the department of Magical law enforcement. Any subsequent, charges are filed and they must appear for a hearing to determine the action that should be taken." She says worriedly, "Why do you ask?"

"Oh, I was simply inquiring as to whether there had been a change in policy since I left." He says politely, though with a clear touch of anger, handing her Harry's letter, "you see, Mr. Potter received this less than fifteen minutes ago, and I know for a fact that he has only ever received a written warning. It seems quite harsh for a second offense to have your wand snapped, which I might remind you, is illegal unless charges are proven, not to mention expulsion, which is vastly overstepping the bound of this office!"

She looked at the letter in disbelief, and then looked fearfully at him, "I swear, I didn't know what was going on. Minister fudge came to see me about half an hour ago, and said that Harry potter had broken the statute of secrecy and the reasonable restriction, and that he had been expelled! The snapped wand is standard procedure for breaking the statute of secrecy."

"Then I believe I will have to pay the minister a visit." He smiles, "Meanwhile, why don't you pen up a correction of your mistake to be sent as soon as fudge sees reason."

She quickly removes a piece of parchment and starts writing as he steps from the room and walks back to the elevator.

* * *

Sirius, meanwhile, was pounding on Madam Bones' office door. When it finally opens, all hell breaks loose.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON!?" she roars at him, making most of her department jump,

"MY GODSON JUST GOT EXPELLED FOR PROTECTING HIMSELF FROM THREE ROGUE DEMENTORS, SO YOU DAMN WELL BETTER HAVE AN EXPLANATION FOR ME!" Sirius shouts angrily.

That got her attention, "Dementors? What are you talking about?"

"My godson was going for a walk, which I know for a fact is not illegal, and he gets attacked by three Dementors. After driving them, which is something no fifteen year old should have to do, he helps his best friend's father back to safety and finds out he was expelled for his troubles. Now, I want to know what the hell was going on with those Dementors!" Sirius says, yelling and attracting even more attention.

"I don't know." She admits, "But I'm damn well going to find out. Let's go."

The two race off to the elevators, and arrive at Level one at the same time as Dumbledore.

"Amelia, Sirius." The headmaster says kindly while he was pounding on Fudge's door.

"Albus." The both nods while they help him. After almost five minutes, the door opens just a crack and a vile toad like woman dressed entirely in pink pokes her head out, "Yes?" she asks sweetly.

"Dolores, we need to see Minister fudge." Dumbledore says ruthlessly.

"The minister is not entertaining visitors." She says with such mock sadness, you might actually think it's real, "Perhaps some other time."

"Then I'll have no choice but to open an investigation into Fudge's corruption." Amelia says evilly, "So, if he won't entertain visitors, he'll have to entertain the Dementors."

Dolores looked like she'd just been slapped. Casting a livid glare at her, she puts on a fake smile, "Madam Bones? I had no idea you were here! Please, come in. The minister is always available for you."

Rolling their eyes, the three follow the toad into the office where a very pale and frightened Minister sat, staring nervously at them. Failing miserably to hide it, he smiles, "How may I be of assistance?"

"Minister, are you aware that you have broken the law this evening?" Dumbledore smiles as calmly as if he were discussing the latest Quidditch match.

"H-h-how do you mean?" Fudge stutters, "I've done nothing wrong!"

"Really?" he smiles back, "I've just had a wonderful chat with Mrs. Hopkirk of the improper Use of Magic Office. You see, earlier this evening, Harry Potter preformed magic. According to Mrs. Hopkirk, you instructed her to inform Mr. Potter he was expelled and his wand would be confiscated. The Ministry has no authority to confiscate a wand until charges are proven. The fact that you chose to overlook that law is illegal itself, unless I'm mistaken, Madam Bones?"

Glaring, madam bones adjusts her monocle, "He is right. You overstepped, sir. While not illegal, you also have no power to expel a student without approval from the headmaster. The charges for deprivation of rights can be quite steep…"

Fudge paled slightly at this, glancing sideways at Dolores, who was glaring angrily at the threat. Dumbledore, however, diffused the situation quickly, "I'm sure it was unintentional, Cornelius. Certainly in your haste to ensure that justice was upheld, it was simply a mistake. After all, it is your job to see that no one gets preferential treatment in matters such as this. Surely, one might be inclined to give the boy who lived the benefit of the doubt when he should be treated equally."

Color flooded back into fudge's face as Sirius eyed Dumbledore critically out of the corner of his eye. "Certainly, Dumbledore. I shall instruct Mafalda to notify Mr. Potter of the change. The matter of his expulsion will be determined at the hearing in three days' time. He may keep his wand until then. Will that be all?"

"Of course." Dumbledore smiles as he and his companions rise, "I would like to make you aware that I will be acting counsel for Mr. Potter during his hearing. "

A shadow of anger passed over fudges face, but he shook it off, 'I shall see you then."

* * *

Harry paced nervously in the living room, waiting for some sign or news from Dumbledore. Almost an hour after the attack, the fireplace flashed green and the aged headmaster stepped gracefully from it, Sirius right behind him.

"You should be receiving confirmation any minute now." He smiled, and sure enough, no sooner did he finish that sentence than an owl flew through the window.

Quickly removing the letter, Harry read aloud.

_Dear Mr. Potter,_

_Further to our letter approximately sixteen minutes ago, the Ministry of Magic has revised its decision to destroy your wand forthwith. You may retain your wand until your disciplinary hearing on the twelfth of August, at which time an official decision will be taken._

_Following discussions with the headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, the ministry has agreed that the question of your expulsion will also be determined at that time. You should consider yourself suspended from school pending further inquiries._

_With best wishes,_

_Yours sincerely, _

_Mafalda Hopkirk_

Harry breathed a sigh of relief as he put letter down. Dumbledore nods thankfully, "I was worried for a moment that fudge wouldn't keep his word. Nevertheless, now we simply prepare for the hearing in three days."

"Good news is that hearings are with Madam Bones." Sirius smiles, "She's probably the only none corrupt person in any position of power within the ministry."

"Thank Merlin for that." Dumbledore chuckles, "We would certainly be in a real bind if she were as corrupt as fudge."

"That bad?" Harry grins.

"Only if you're a dark wizard." Sirius laughs, "She's pretty well known for not letting up until she's got the answers, but unlike fudge, at least she'll hear your side of the story and give it some thought. If she'd been in charge, I'd have never been sent to Azkaban."

"Indeed." Dumbledore smiles, "She's likely the only person who would have a real chance of becoming Minister once fudge is removed."

"You say it like it a guarantee." Harry yawns. Despite being nighttime, he was still exhausted.

"Harry, Voldemort will come out into the open before long. When he does, Fudge will lose what credibility he does have, and will likely be sacked within twenty four hours. When that happens, the people will want someone strong as Minister, and Amelia is easily the most gifted Witch in the Ministry." Dumbledore says calmly, "But no need to concern yourself with politics now. Go and get some sleep. I'm sure you'd much rather sleep in that delightful coffin then listen to us old people badger about how much we should restrict the sale of flying carpets."

Harry nods, and feels slight prodding from either prongs or Seras to mess with Dumbledore and Sirius, so he walked to the stairs, turned and smirked, "At least you can admit that you're old, professor. Think you can help Padfoot?" and running before Sirius can find anything to throw, he left a thoroughly gob smacked godfather and an amused headmaster.

* * *

The next morning, everyone was nervously sitting around the table when he walked in. apparently, as revenge for that old comment, Sirius took a dose of sleeping potion and told everyone to wait for him to wake up. Naturally, this left the women in a state of near hysterics and the men torn between guilty that they hadn't been there with him, and glad that it wasn't them.

The first thing he saw when he entered the room was a mass of bushy brown hair that collided with him from two different directions, knocking him clean off his feet as both Hermione and Mrs. Granger, who now insisted on being called Emma, tackled him to the ground as they thanked him for saving Dan. Despite his assurances that everything was already taken care of, the only thing stopping Emma from going to the ministry and ripping into them all with vocab that probably doesn't even exist anymore was the simple fact that a muggle cannot enter the ministry of magic except by request, and no one would ever let her in if they knew what she was capable of.

Needless to say that she was still planning a speech on the off chance she was let in. Harry sneaked a peek, but stopped after the first paragraph. More than half of it was words he'd never even heard of, but the few he did know made him feel depressed. Perhaps this was the key to defeating Voldemort. Let Emma lecture him until he cannot live with himself and ends it. As amusing as the thought was, he'd likely take offense to Emma pointing out his numerous flaws and kill her on principal before she finished the first really long sentence.

Seras provided a great way to relax, as the training helped him to forget about the approaching trial for an afternoon. It didn't help any that at every opportunity Hermione began assuring him that they would when because the ministry couldn't possibly convict him. While it was nice to know that his best friend believed in their legal system, Fudge's attitude left a lot to be desired, and he wouldn't put it past him to bullshit him into a conviction just to get the media off his back.

The training wasn't improving by much, despite his newly incensed desire. He still had almost no more control over it then he did before, though it didn't take him nearly as long to get the knife back. Ginny, somehow, was struggling even worse than him. Her lack of drinking blood was finally started to take its toll as she was weak constantly and getting incredibly irritable.

Mrs. Weasley, meanwhile, seemed insistent on denying it. The last two days, she refused to allow her daughter anywhere near blood. At every meal, she would vanish it without waiting and asked that Seras and Harry drink in the other room, stating that it was making Ginny uncomfortable. While it was true that Ginny seemed uncomfortable, Seras had flat out refused. This lead to quite the heated argument between the two that ended with Molly being restrained by her entire family. Seras had thankfully, managed to remain in control as it was unlikely that molly would have survived otherwise.

The morning of the hearing, Harry was woken early by Sirius, "You ready to go pup?" he asked, "Molly's got some breakfast ready, then you'll be going in early with me. Dumbledore said he'd meet us there at the time of the hearing."

Grumbling sleepily, Harry rose from his coffin, "Might as well get this over with."

The kitchen table was already set when he arrived. Mrs. Weasley was busy cooking, while Remus and Tonks were talking over coffee. Hermione and Ron were both awake, fidgeting nervously.

"Hurry up and eat." Mrs. Weasley says somewhat coldly as she waves her wand, the food floating from her pan to the plates, "You've got a big day, and we'll be having a celebration when you get back."

"That's right. Sirius grinned, "If you win, we'll celebrate the ministry doing something right for the first time in a decade, and if you lose, we'll celebrate you successfully completing your education three years early."

Remus and Tonks chuckled at his joke, while Molly looked scandalized. Still grinning, Sirius added, "Molly, if you're going to yell at me, let's move it into the living room so we don't disrupt this lots breakfast."

She continued glaring as she followed Sirius out of the room. When the door shut, they all expected to hear the shouting as clearly as in the kitchen, but there was nothing.

"Must've thrown up a silencing ward." Remus chuckled, "Either that, or he silenced molly before she could get started."

The door opened, and Seras stepped in, "What happened? Those two seem awfully lively for seven in the morning."

"Apparently, Sirius already has plans for if I get expel." He shrugs, "Did they wake you up?"

"Nope. I haven't been to sleep." She answers, "Some of my training has to be done in secret. Are you ready for today?"

"As ready as I'll ever be." Harry sighs, drinking the blood from his goblet, "I'm leaving after breakfast."

"I might stop by after I replenish our blood supply." She smirks, "It seems that we've done a real number on it."

Sirius walked back in like nothing happened, while Molly was simply panting, trying to catch her breath, "What did I miss?"

"Oh, nothing much. Seras was just telling us about how she was going to get some fresh blood from St. Mungo's." Harry said nonchalantly. For her part, Seras did quite well, simply shrugging and licking her lips, fangs still dripping from the pouch she'd just finished.

Sirius and Molly looked at her in horror as the others laugh.

Following a mostly uneventful breakfast, Sirius and Harry got ready to go, "Normally, I'd say that It would make a better impression to go through muggle methods, but given the situation, let's not." Sirius says as he extends a bag of floo powder. Throwing in a pinch and stepping into the fireplace, he announced, "Ministry of Magic!"

The emerald flames swooshed him away, and Harry quickly followed his lead. His increased helped him to avoid falling on his ass, but he still stumbled somewhat. Obviously, someone had told Sirius about his skill with a floo as he gave an approving nod, "Come on. We'll be waiting up by madam Bones office. I heard she's got trials all morning, but if possible, I'd like to talk to her ahead of time. You never know when she might have two minutes to stop by her office for a cup of coffee before a hard case."

Harry followed him through the large Atrium and, after getting his wand checked, proceeded up the elevator to the Department of Magical Law enforcement. Outside the door labeled Director Bones, there were a number of empty seats, and the two sat and waited. Luckily, there were a few magazines to read that kept him from ripping his hair out in boredom. After an hour of waiting, a small man came running up to them, panting.

"Sirius! Thank god." He said through pants, "Harry's Hearing! They've changed the time and Venue! It's in courtroom ten at eight!"

"Eight?!" Sirius yells in disbelief, "That was twenty minutes ago! When did this happen?"

"I don't know. I just heard it from a court officer that Fudge is proceeding without Harry being present." The man says after a moment of catching his breath.

"Harry, we've got to move now." Sirius says, dragging him quickly to the lift, "What the hell kind of game is fudge playing at? Is he that desperate to win that he'd resort to this?"

"What's going on?" Harry asked worriedly.

"Harry, if you aren't there, fudge can move that the evidence he has, namely that you preformed magic in front of a muggle and are underage, and move for a verdict without ever having you defend yourself." Sirius says as he literally pushes three wizards out of the way, "Sorry! Emergency!" he shouts back, punching the button on the elevator with enough for to dent the steel behind it.

As soon as the elevator came into view, Sirius pushed him in and pounded the button with the same force. Within seconds it was moving. Ignoring the angry looks form several witches outside, Sirius nervously started pacing until the voice announced the department of Mysteries. Again he dragged Harry to the left and began running until they reached courtroom ten, which had been sealed.

Being in no mood to deal with it, drew his wand and blasted the door off its hinges.

"In light of this evidence-"Fudge started before the door to the courtroom blasted into the room. Aurors quickly attempt to restrain whoever was responsible, but they were stunned before they ever saw the perpetrator.

"The Accused is Present!" Sirius shouted at the top of his lungs, "And there had better be a damn good reason why you changed the time on the morning of the hearing without informing us!"

"That is not the fault of WIzengomot." Fudge said loudly, "An owl was sent to your residence this morning!"

"Really?" an angry female voice said from behind them, "You send an owl on the morning of the hearing to inform someone that the trial has been moved up? I've never heard anything so ludicrous!"

Turning, Harry saw four people striding angrily into the court. In front, a single woman with long, deathly white hair and an angry scowl etched on her face, behind her, a man with short white hair and pale grey eyes, Seras walking happily behind them. Bringing up the rear was, shockingly, Harry's friend and roommate at Hogwarts, Neville, with a wide smile plastered on his face.

The court looked at the new comer with a stony expression, except for an old woman in the second row with a vulture topped hat, who looked on the edge of tears.

"Who are you to disrupt this court?!" Fudge bellowed, face turning purple in anger.

"I'm his godmother!" She snapped, "Alice Sienna Longbottom!"

* * *

So, She's back... and if that last part didn't make it clear enough, she is not in the least bit happy. Next chapter will explain how she regained her mind, and how she came to be at the hearing, as well as the hearing itself. Until then, R&R!


	9. The Hearing

So, with this, I'm caught up on Nightwalker. If you want future chapters sooner, you'd better vote on my poll. Top three are guaranteed to be the next updates.

Still don't own Harry Potter or Hellsing.

* * *

Nightwalker chapter 9

Seras walked quickly through the streets of London, moving swiftly between men and women walking to work. Sure, she could've flooed to the hospital, but it was such a nice day, and she's been able to enjoy precious few of those in quite a long time. Once she'd reached Purge and Dowse Ltd, she leaned in close to the dummy behind the window, "I need my blood."

The dummy gave a brief nod before it beckoned with its finger. She easily stepped through the window and waited until it was her turn in line, "Yes, I need to pick up my supply of blood." She smiled, giving the nurse a glimpse of her fangs.

"Name?" she asked, eyes narrowed.

"Seras Victoria."

With a wave of the wand, a folder flew to the welcome witch, "alright. You'll need to talk to Healer Ulric. He's on the fourth floor today."

"Thank you." She smiled as she left the desk and climbed the stairs, following behind an old woman in plum colored robes and a vulture topped hat, and a boy who appeared to be roughly Harry's age.

The two went into one of the closed wards and she asked at the reference desk, "I need to see Healer Ulric."

"He's in Ward forty-nine." The witch says without looking up, and she nodded, leaving the desk and walking into the same door that the other two had gone into.

The healer looked up from one of the beds and smiled, "Miss Victoria! I'm sorry to say that your supply isn't quite ready yet. If you'll give me just a minute to finish with this, I'll start right away."

"No trouble. I'm not going anywhere." She shrugs as the healer begins casting charms on the woman with long, wispy white hair. Beside her, she saw the same boy she'd followed up from the lobby. Looking at his face, she recognized him.

"You're Neville, right?"

Neville turns and stares at her for a second, 'You were the one that saved Harry?" he says timidly, "Thank you."

"No problem." She says, turning back to the woman, "Your parents?"

He nods sadly, and she looked into the mother's empty eyes, "What happened to them?"

"They were tortured." He whispered, "By Bellatrix Lestrange. Tortured until they lost their minds."

"You don't say…" she mutters, looking at her hand.

"Miss Victoria, everything will be ready in ten minutes." Healer Ulric says as he leaves the ward.

"Well, I suppose it couldn't hurt." She mutters standing in the same spot where the healer had just a moment before, "Neville, I'm going to see if I can help them at all."

His eyes widened in disbelief, and he frantically looked around, hoping someone else would say something. But there was no one around. Shakily, he nodded, and she placed her left hand on the woman's forehead.

"I still can't believe it." She growls, "I go out of my way to avoid drinking your blood and you still get absorbed. But at least now, you might be able to do some good, Zorin Blitz." Runes spread from across her arm, flowing down until they covered the woman. Closing her eyes, she slips into Alice Longbottom's consciousness.

All around her, memories were shattered, feeling destroyed. "Bellatrix Lestrange must be a sadistic bitch if she could do this kind of damage." Seras sighed, her words echoing throughout the broken mind, "But with Zorin's power, maybe this will work."

She starts tearing through the memories, separating everything and restoring what she could. The more recent the memory, the less like she would be able to salvage it, but memoires from thirteen years prior seemed relatively untouched, simply thrown outside of her conscious mind. With the memories fixed as best she could, she began the thoroughly annoying task of repairing her emotions. The final step was the hardest of all. All of these changes would do nothing if her mind was unable to process this information. It was tedious, but she accomplished what she could.

Willing herself out, she withdrew from the woman's mind and saw her son looking terrified. "May I borrow your wand?" she smiled, and he shakily handed it to her, "Evvenerate."

The slight yellow light touch her chest and her eyes fluttered open, "What's happening?" Alice said weakly, "Where am I?"

Neville completely look control as he dragged his mother into a hug, crying tears of joy on her shoulder.

Smiling, Seras poked her head out the door, "Healer! You might want to come in here."

A witch in lime green robes rushed in and her jaw dropped as she saw the normally catatonic Alice Longbottom weakly conversing with her son, "What…? How…?' were the only things she could say.

"I don't know." Neville cried happily, "But I can't thank you enough!"

Chuckling, Seras walked over and repeated the process on Frank. While he seemed more damaged, the end result was the same. The healer's eyes bulged as he also attempted to sit up, and Neville gave him a hug as well, still crying tears of joy.

Healer Ulric walked in carrying a large box, which he dropped as soon as he saw the Longbottoms, "What…? How…?"

Picking up the box, Seras grinned, "I was never here." She said simply.

The healer smiled brightly, "Miss Seras! So good of you to join us! As you can see, we've just witnessed quite the miracle, so my apologies for being unable to chat."

"naturally." she grinned, "Well, I've got to hurry. Harry's got a hearing at the ministry, and I think he could use some support."

"Gran said that his hearing was moved to the courtrooms downstairs." Neville supplied, and his mother's smile faded slightly.

"Harry? Harry Potter?" she asks in disbelief, "What did he do?"

"Underage magic to protect himself from Dementors." Seras shrugs, and the Longbottom woman roared.

"Healer!" she shouts at the terrified wizard, "Am I able to leave?"

"I… wouldn't recommend it…." Ulric stuttered, but shrunk back at the witches gaze, "But we couldn't stop you…"

"You're damn right you couldn't." she smirks, "Frank, Neville?"

Neville helps both his parents to their feet, and Seras handed him back his wand, which he handed to his father, "Here, dad. Gran gave me this, and I've taken really good care of it."

Wrapping his weak fingers around it, frank smiled brightly, "Thank you. Good healers, we shall return shortly, but this is a matter of family honor. Good day." And with a crack he disapparates the four of them to the ministry.

Alice, for whatever reason, seemed stronger than her husband, as she was able to walk on her own, while Neville helped his father down the stairs. The elevators were both in use, and this matter was too important to wait. Seras easily kept pace with the sickly couple and ecstatic son, following them as they walked down the corridor to the courtroom. After the passed courtroom six, the heard a loud explosion at the end of the hall, and a voice echoed, "The Accused is present! And there had better be a damn good reason why you changed the time on the morning of the hearing without informing us!"

As they increased their speed, they arrived outside courtroom ten as Fudge answered, 'That is not the fault of the Wizengomot. An owl was sent to your residence this morning!"

Anger boiled up inside her as she stepped forward, "Really!? You send an Owl on the morning of a hearing to tell someone that it's been moved up?! I've never heard anything so ludicrous!"

After a moment, Fudge glared at her, "Who are you to disrupt this court?"

With more than a little pride, she glared right back and snapped, "I'm his Godmother! Alice Sienna Longbottom!"

* * *

Silence. Absolute Silence. Not one member of the court keeps an impartial face.

Fudge looked horrified, Umbridge was shocked. Madam bones' monocle fell out. Augusta was weeping openly, as if daring anyone to stop her. Others looked on in joy, while those who were more allied with the dark looked like they'd just been suckerpunched.

To her surprise, the man who had betrayed the potters was standing next to her, eyes wide and a smile prominently displayed. Deciding to deal with that latter, she continued, "You know damn well that an owl sent from the ministry might not arrive until well after the trial has concluded! SO, what is your justification for this, _Minister?" _ She says, practically spitting the last word.

Fudge's eyes were still wide as he attempted to continue the trial without answering, "Yes well, with the accused being present-finally- let us begin Are you ready?" he called down the row.

"Yes sir!" Ron's brother Percy said from the very end, quill in hand.

"Disciplinary hearing of the Twelfth of august, into the offense committed under the decree for the reasonable Restriction of Underage Sorcery and the International Statue of Secrecy by Harry James Potter, resident at number four, Privet drive, Little Whinging, Surrey.

Interrogators: Cornelius Oswald Fudge, Minister for Magic; Amelia Susan Bones, Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement; Dolores Jane Umbridge, Senior undersecretary for the minister. Court Scribe, Percy Ignatius Weasley-"

"Counsel for the defense, Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore," said a quiet voice from behind them. Every eye was on the wizard walking gracefully into the room. When his eyes caught sight of Alice and Frank, he broke out into a large smile, but said nothing, turning back to the court. Those in the courtroom were muttering amongst themselves as Fudge glared evilly, "Ah, Dumbledore. Yes, you –er- got our –er- message that the time and –er- place of the hearing had been changed, then?"

Alice looked ready to kill as the headmaster cheerfully replied, "I must have missed it, however due to a lucky mistake, I arrived at the ministry three hours early and was taking a quiet stroll through the dungeons when I came across you, so no harm done."

"Yes – well- I suppose we'll need some more chairs. Weasley, could you-"

'Not to worry." Dumbledore smiles, conjuring a number of comfy armchairs for all of them next to Harry.

After another glare, as if he were angry at Dumbledore for not allowing him to give him an uncomfortable chair, fudge continued, "Yes, well then, so, the charges, yes."

Extracting a piece of paper, he took a deep breath and began, "The charges against the accused are as follows: He knowingly, and in full awareness of the illegality of his actions, following a written notice to that effect three years prior for a similar charge, produce a Patronus charm in a muggle- inhabited area, in the presence of a muggle, on august the ninth, at twenty three minutes past nine. This constitutes an offense under paragraph C of the decree for the reasonable restriction of underage sorcery, and also section thirteen of the ICW's Statue of Secrecy." Glaring over the parchment, he asks, "You are Harry James Potter, of number four privet drive, Little Whinging, Surrey?"

"Yes." He answered truthfully.

"And you received an official warning from the ministry for using illegal magic three years ago, did you not?"

'Yes, but-"

"And yet, you conjured a Patronus on the night of the second of august?" fudge interrupted.

"Yes, but-"

"Knowing you were-" Fudge started before he too was interrupted.

"The interrogator will allow the accused to answer the question fully before asking another." Alice sneers, "Go ahead, Harry."

"I never performed magic the summer after my first year. It was the house elf dobby." He sighed, and fudge chuckled.

'A house elf? In a muggle home? Surely you have a better excuse then-" Fudge starts before being interrupted again.

'The elf in question is currently employed at Hogwarts, and I'm sure he would be quite open to testifying." Dumbledore smiles, "Shall I?"

"We don't have time for this, Dumbledore!" fudge roars, "An elf using magic three years ago has no bearing on this trial!"

"It's a hearing." Sirius glares, "Not a trial. And if the first warning was in error, then this would be the first piece of magic performed and therefore constitute a written warning, but a hearing."

"I'm Afraid that is not quite accurate." Madam bones' voice boomed, "That fact that he didn't perform the magic in question does not change the fact that he received the warning. Even if given in error, a warning is a warning."

"There!" fudge smiles triumphantly, "Now, to continue, you we well aware that you were unable to perform magic outside of school under the age of seventeen?"

"Yes." Harry says.

"And fully aware that you were in the presence of a muggle at the time of casting?" Fudge smiles gleefully.

"Yes, but-"

"Minister." Dumbledore interrupts, "As to that, I move that the charge for breaking the Statute of Secrecy be withdrawn."

"On what grounds?" Madam Bones asked.

'The muggle in question is Daniel Granger, the father of Muggle Born witch Hermione granger, and therefore, classified under the statue as an aware muggle, alleviating the charge." He answered simply.

Fudge looked down on him in disdain, but madam bones nods, "The Charge is withdrawn. Now, the charge is for a Patronus charm, was it a full Patronus?"

"Yes." Harry nodded, "I learned during my third year."

"At your age?" she smiles, "Impressive."

"It doesn't matter how impressive it is." Fudge hisses. "Magic is magic regardless of whether it is lumos or the Patronus charm."

"And cast it to protect us from the Dementors!" Harry shouted, and those who were muttering in agreement with fudge were silenced at once.

"I had heard that." Madam bones nods, "Care to explain for the court?"

"Mr. Granger and I went for a walk and-"

"I see no reason to listen to a known liar." Fudge cuts him off, "We're moving off topic. Let's stick to the facts."

Dumbledore clears this throat and the crowd is again silenced. "The Dementors presence is on topic with this hearing, Minister. The Dementors pose a very real danger to wizards and muggles alike. If Dementors were present that night, any actions taken to defend from them would be justifiable under the reasonable restriction."

'So we're supposed to take a known liar at his word?" Fudge sneered angrily.

"Cornelius, I do not know where you get your information from, but Mr. Potter has no history of lying." Dumbledore says coldly, many of the court jumping in surprise at the usually jovial headmaster's anger, "To say otherwise is throwing not only on his good name, but that of Lily and James Potter! "

His tension in the air was palpable. Fudge's expression turned to rage as the other began talking again. Finally, he seemed to settle, and said, "I shall withdraw the comment. But we cannot accept a clause seven defense without some corroboration."

"I never expected you to." Dumbledore smiles, relieving the tension, "I fully intended to have a witness testify to the events of the ninth of August."

That got their attention, all of them cast an astonished glance at him, and fudge practically growled, "Where is this person, Dumbledore?"

"In St. Mungo's." he smiles, "Undergoing treatment for exposure to Dementors in a closed ward."

"And what would a convict have to say about this?" Umbridge yells, standing at glaring at the seven.

"This person has never been convicted of a crime," Dumbledore perpetual smiles continues, despite the less than courteous toad's question, "He is the muggle I spoke of earlier, Daniel Granger."

"We do not have time for a filthy muggle to testify!" One of the men in the top row shouted.

"The accused has the right to present whatever witnesses he wishes." Dumbledore says calmly, though that promptly disappears, replaced with anger, "Lord Davis, your personal feelings on this matter have no place in this court. This court must remain impartial, and if you cannot look past something as base as blood purity, I shall have you removed."

Lord Davis' sneer was replaced with a frown as he sat and fudge stood up, "If you cannot bring your witness within thirty minutes, we will continue without him."

Dumbledore meekly nodded, and withdrew his wand, "Expecto Patronum!" the silver phoenix launched itself from the wand, "he shall arrive within fifteen minutes. Shall we allow Harry to finish his statement?"

Fudge grudgingly allowed Harry to continue.

"On the ninth, Mr. Granger asked to accompany me on my nightly walk. While we are out, it suddenly got cold, and I tried to rush us back to the house. We ran into two of them on the way, and I drove them off with my Patronus.-"

"What memory did you use?" Madam bones boomed, "TO cast this Patronus?"

"The memory of seeing that my godfather was finally free." Harry answered, "The stag drove off the first, and Mr. Granger managed to guess where the second Dementors was and shot it.-"

"Shot it with what?" a woman in the third row asked, "I was under the impression he was a muggle?"

"Mr. Granger is a retired muggle soldier and well trained with a muggle firearm." Dumbledore responded blandly.

"And how could he if he couldn't see them?" Fudge asked triumphantly.

"You're underestimating a trained soldier, minister." Moody's voice said from behind him, but he was not accompanied by Mr. Granger, "The man's good. His instincts are better than mine. It's not surprising he could make an educated guess as to where it was."

"And where is this person?" Umbridge sneered at the old auror.

"Your goon at the front desk is refusing to allow him past." Moody glared back as best he could with his magical eye wising around the room.

Face red, Fudge slowly writes a memo and sends it flying, very slowly, "There." He growls, "Will that satisfy you?"

Grabbing the paper airplane out of the air, moody smiles, "Of course, but I would appreciate it if you would actually make sure it got to him before the time limit expired."

Moody limped out of the courtroom and Harry resumed his story, "After I drove off those two, we could still feel a third, but we couldn't tell where it was. When we got ready to return to the house, I heard Mr. Granger's gun drop, and turned to see the Dementor about to administer the kiss."

"What happened next?" Umbridge asked sweetly.

"I broke it in half with a punch and sent it flying back to Azkaban with a Patronus." Harry answers viciously.

"See, Dumbledore!" Fudge says over the uproar, "That's impossible! Surely you don't buy that?!"

Dumbledore, Sirius, and Alice began arguing with everyone at the same time, and Seras finally had it, "Enough!" she shouts, and the sheer anger in her voice shut them up, "Fudge, you can believe what you want, but what Harry said is the truth."

"Prove it!" a man at the top left asked.

'Punch the ground with all your strength.' Seras told Harry inside his mind. Looking at her in confusion, he stood up. Focusing all of his strength into his left hand, he swung down.

The ground beneath him exploded to all sides, rock fragments shattering against the high walls as those watch stared in horror. Fudge's face was purple with rage as the man in the top left was shocked to say the left.

"Now do you believe me?" Harry glared at them, and stood his chair back up and waiting. Dumbledore repaired the crater that was created with a wave of his wand, and reconjured the very destroyed armchairs before sitting and waiting as well.

"How did you come by this power?" Umbridge asks, breaking the silence that followed.

At a nod from Dumbledore Harry answered, "I'm a vampire. Have been since the night of the third task."

The Longbottoms were shocked at this revelation, as were the judges, except for fudge and Umbridge, both wearing identical grins.

"You realize that is illegal, right?" Fudge says loudly over the raised voices, "Under the Vampire rights act, the transformation of a muggle or wizard into a vampire must be approved by the ministry. The penalty is death."

With that proclamation, Alice looked dumbfounded at fudge, but the most unlikely thing happened.

Seras laughed, "You are completely right, minister. Harry wasn't turned with ministry approval. It doesn't even matter."

"You claim the boy is above the law?" fudge asked threateningly, and for the first time that morning, Amelia looked like she might actually be on his side.

"Only that law." She replies happily, "My name is Seras Victoria. I'm a vampire and I turned Harry Potter following his battle with Voldemort after the third task."

"Get on with it, creature!" Umbridge growled, though the growl turned to a whimper when Seras jumped right in front of her a clamped a hand over her mouth.

"You have no right to call anyone a creature. I've seen Dementors more human than you." She growled, "And as for my point, I am a scion of Dracula Himself." Some of them stifled a scream at this, but she continued regardless, 'As a member of the house of Tepes, we are exempt from your bigoted laws."

"You lie!" Fudge whines, attempting to distance himself from the vampire who looked about a moment from breaking his undersecretary in half, "Dracula was killed centuries ago!"

'I'm sure that the goblins could tell you the truth." She shrugged, releasing Umbridge, "Until then, can we get on with it?"

Leaping down, she grins at the horror of some of the court.

"What happened here?" Moody asks, leading Dan into the courtroom.

"Fudge pissed off the little lady." Sirius grins.

"Bloody idiot." Moody laughs, "A two year old could tell what would happen."

"I want her arrested!" Umbridge cried, "Aurors!"

The two aurors that Sirius had revived after he'd stunned them drew their wands on Seras who didn't even bother looking at them, "Professor Dumbledore, remind me again what the punishment is for offending the scion of an esteemed house?"

"The offended party may demand a duel." He answers truthfully.

"I for one, was quite offended when Umbridge called me a creature." She grins and Umbridge's eyes bulged out of her skull, "Now, I can knock you both out and kill her for slander, or you can back the fuck off."

The auror slowly crept back as Seras took her seat again. "You may continue, Madam Bones." She smiles, and the hearing proceeds.

Fudge's expression grows worse as Dan proceeds to tell nearly the same story as Harry from his prospective. He was practically foaming at the mouth when Dan finally finishes.

"Then the next thing I knew, I was in a strange hospital and Mr. Moody was guarding me." Dan finishes.

"Seems a bit too accurate." Fudge sneers, "How could he and the boy possibly tell nearly the same story?"

"Maybe it's the truth, fudge?" Sirius grins, "of course, if you want to confirm all this, I'm sure that neither of them would object to taking veritaserum."

"We cannot waste veritaserum on a measly little boy! It's far too valuable." Umbridge says angrily.

"Is that all?" Frank Longbottom asks, speaking for the first time all morning, "I can say with one hundred percent certainty that any of the four families here would be more than happy to pay for it. It cost, what, a hundred fifty galleons? I'd pay for it now if I still had my draft book."

"But, of course, why would you want him to take veritaserum? After all, why not take twelve years of his life too!" Sirius shouts angrily, and the court winces.

"That was a terrible mistake, Mr. Black…" fudge started calmly.

"And if you make the same mistake for my godson, none of you are leaving this courtroom alive!" he roars.

"That will do, Mr. Black." Madam Bones smiles, "Master Auror moody? Two Vial of veritaserum please."

"Áye, madam bones." He nods, and leaves the room in an uncomfortable silence until his return two minutes later, handing madam bones two vials of clear liquid.

Fifteen minutes later, after Both Harry and Dan had taken the serum and been questioned, and received the antidote, fudge looked terrible.

"Have you anything to say about this, minister?" Alice smirked, leaning back in her chair.

"This cannot be true!" he shouts, flustered, "The Dementors are doing exactly as we tell them! They weren't in London!"

"Then we must ask ourselves what three Dementors were doing so very far from Azkaban and why they attacked without authorization."

Several members of the court were muttering and nodding along with him as fudge glared at him again. Umbridge stood and waited.

Fudge glanced at her, and said, "The chair recognizes Dolores Jane Umbridge."

"I'm sure I must have misheard you, Professor Dumbledore." She says in a sickening girl voice, "It sounded for a teensy moment like you are suggesting that the ministry ordered the attack on this boy!"

"It is a reasonable conclusion." He nods, "We've just proved that Dementors did attack Mr. Potter and Mr. Granger on the night of august the ninth, and if the minister is to be believed, the Dementors are still in ministry control. Therefore, one can only assume that if both are true, the ministry ordered the attack." He then politely adds, "Of course, these Dementors could have been outside ministry control-"

"There are no Dementors outside ministry control!" Fudge snapped his face brick red.

"Then undoubtedly the ministry will be making a full inquiry into the actions of these Dementors."

"It is not your place to say what the ministry will or will not do!" Fudge roared, spittle flying in all directions.

"Of course not." Dumbledore say nonchalantly, "I'm simply expressing my confidence that our esteemed minister will not allow this matter to go unchecked." despite his words, his eyes were trained solely on madam bones, who gave him the slightest of nods, though still frowning slightly.

"IS there anything else?" Madam bones asked, addressing the court. When no one answered, she nodded, "Those in favor of clearing the accused of all charges?"

Three quarters of the members raised their wands and Harry's heart started beating out of his chest as she continued, "and those in favor of conviction?"

The remaining wizards, namely Fudge and Umbridge, raised their wands.

"The accused is cleared of all charge." Fudge snarls, banging the gavel. Several witch and wizards began packing their papers while many others raced to the front of the room. None moved faster than Augusta Longbottom, who showed speed that should never be possible for a woman her age, and she dragged both her son and daughter in law into a hug that made Hermione's look tame. Both of them winced from the pain, but still returned it. At some point during the confusion, Dumbledore had disappeared, leaving only a small piece of parchment in Sirius' hand.

"Frank, Alice, Augusta, and boy from Harry's year that I had crookshanks steal the passwords from." Sirius smirks as the Longbottoms turn to him, "While I'm sure everyone has questions for everyone, what say we get out of here before the reporters for the trial show up demanding exclusives."

"Where?" Alice says weakly as her husband helped her to her feet.

Silently, he passed them the parchment, which they all memorized and Sirius incinerated it before anyone else could read it.

"Harry, Grab someone." Sirius smirks, and quickly took Neville's arm. The mass of reporters arrived just in time to see the seven disappear with a crack.

* * *

Well, that's that. Again, vote if you want more chapters. I'll continue regardless, but they'll be up a lot faster if i know people actually want to read them...


End file.
